


I guess my give a damn is broken

by 917brat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 36,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/917brat/pseuds/917brat
Summary: Over the years that Harry has spent in the wizarding world he eventual had to learn to not care as much, especially after everything that had happened after the war had finally ended. So, when the dead started waking up hungry, and the world quickly went to hell, all he could think was, ‘figures.’





	1. Chapter one

** I guess my give a damn is busted **

Summary- over the years that Harry has spent in the wizarding world he eventual had to learn to not care as much, especially after everything that had happened after the war had finally ended. So, when the dead started waking up hungry, and the world quickly went to hell, all he could think was, 'figures.'

Disclaimer- I do not own or make any money off of either Harry Potter or the walking dead.

** Chapter one **

Harry watched with a growing headache and a since rather numb since of, why the hell am I even here, as the most recent Minister stood in front of the crowd. A crowd that was well on its way to forming into a mob as they listen to the so-called minister begin to really get into his rant about how the dark creatures of the world were at fault of nearly everything that was going wrong; or something similar to that.

It was a very similar speech, that Harry had heard several times before. All by different ‘leaders’ that the majority of the sheep that made of the wizarding world followed. Each time said speech happened it was only the person, thing, or being, that was being blamed being that was pretty much the only thing that was different in these oh so wonderful speeches. With Voldemort it had been the muggles and muggle born that was to blame for everything that had gone wrong. And a war happened because of that.

Next, it had been the dark purebloods that had been blamed, even those who had sided against the previously mentioned dark lord. Shortly after them, when said pureblood showed just who was in charge of most things, and just who had the majority of the money when it came to the wizarding world it had been Harry himself that had been blamed.

And honestly hadn't that been a fun time for Harry, what having to actively argue and fight, once more despite everything he had done for everyone, to keep himself out of Azkaban prison of all places. Something he had just been able to do by the very skin of his teeth. And that had only happened because of the fact that Harry had threatened to both pull all his family fortune out and go to another country to get help from them if they had continued pursuing the so-called claims against them. 

Once Harry had dropped this threat, as well as remind the public just how many life debts were currently owed to him, the cases against him had been dropped faster than a bag of burning dragon dung. Something Harry felt a slight bit of satisfaction from, that finally something had gone the way he had wanted it to, but at the same time could only raise an eyebrow at how everything was playing out.

It was also around this time Harry had found out how true his so-called best friends were. How one sided his relationship truly was with those he had at one point thought of as his family. Which is to say there was no real relationship there, that there never really had been, as they had cut ties with him ones the charges of him being a so-called upcoming dark lord had first been brought up and then proceeded to try to cuddle back up to him one said charges had been dropped. Honestly to Harry their actions seriously spoke for themselves about just what they really thought of him and what they wanted from him. It made him realize with a startlingly clarity that he hadn't needed any more reason to keep them out of his life. That his life was better off without them.

However now, back to the speech Harry was almost absent mindedly listening to, it seemed that now, after going in a complete circle, that it was back to dark creatures being the ones that are to blame for everything that was going wrong; just like it had been before Voldemort had been into power. Which had been one of the main reasons said dark lord had been able to get so many of so-called dark creatures on his side to begin with. And why he was able to rise with such power as he had.

Honestly, when it came to the majority of the people who made up the wizarding worlds, it was like one big continuous circle that no one ever seemed to learn from. Because Harry as he looked back on could very easily see how it seemed to always constantly been the same thing happening just painted a different color. Something that Harry knew if he looked even further back in the wizarding history would show clearly and that nothing had changed about it in hundreds of years; at least.

This was something Harry had learned about a while ago and had long since gotten sick of it, like most people with something called common sense would have. Which somehow, funnily enough didn't include most of the wizarding world; at least not those who lived in the British wizarding world. Something that had Harry cursing and bemoaning to himself before he decided to say, 'fuck it', that is; and do his best to keep his own common sense strong.

Sadly, this lack of common sense, and sheep mentality, was something even Harry's old friend had fallen into; and worst yet they didn’t even seem to realize that they had even done so. Which, to Harry, could easily explain just why they had turned on him when most of the other wizarding world had. Both when it came to blaming him for what had happened during the war, and his near arrest; something Ron had actually tried to do himself. To being angry at him, and demand to know just what the hell he was doing, when Harry had decided to make his own path instead of the one the wizarding worlds as a whole seemed to want to; had attempted to demand him to do.

Which was why four years ago, once he had finally gotten it though the majority of the wizarding world head that he wasn't going to let them place the blame of all the things that had gone, or were going, wrong on him or any of those that he had called his, Harry made sure to live the way he wanted too.

Something that Harry made sure to make abundantly clear was going to happen one way or another, and that he was very much willing to call all the life debts owed to him to ensure that it did. That something like what did happen to him in the past didn't happen again. 

He also used very similar promises and threats to make sure that in no way could be forced into something like a marriage contract for what the wizarding world would call the Greater good; or some utter bullshit like that. Something that Harry wouldn’t put past several members of the wizarding world to try; most of which were sadly people Harry had once thought of as family as well. No in a fashion that couldn’t be taken as anything, but cold and blunt Harry had harshly told them just what would happen to them if they dared do anything like that.

Harry, at the age of twenty-one, a good four years after the war with Voldemort had ended, decided that he couldn’t take all of that any more, and that he had to wash his hands of the wizarding world once and for all. Especially as no matter how hard he tried and no matter how many times he pointed out different things the wizarding world as a whole, or at least the ones that continued to stay around him, never seemed to actual lean anything from their experiences in the past.

His first step in doing so was to find a way to make a living on his own as far away from the wizarding world as he could get. In fact, if he could Harry would make it so no one in the wizarding world, at least all of the wizarding world that is even remotely close to the British wizarding world, could never find him; or else Harry felt they would otherwise attempt to drag him back to do what they assume to be his duty.

Something that Harry no plans was so ever in doing, because now that he finally had a say in his life wasn’t planning in the least bit let anyone else have any control over it; not ever again. He had enough of that when he had been under the headmaster’s thumb; however unknowingly that may have been in his regrades.

Not only that, but in all honestly, after everything he had been through for the wizarding world, and all the pain that he had to deal with, mainly because of the wizarding world, he could honestly say his give a damn button had long since been busted; and it looked like it was never going to be fixed either.Since to put it bluntly he couldn’t really bring himself to care enough that he no longer gave a damn; about pretty much anything else.

One of the main reasons Harry had been so determined to get away from the pure drama, backstabbing and finger pointing that ran ramped in the wizarding world; more so then it ever did in the mundane world. One being in is so long had broken something in him, and mainly he just had to get away from it all before he snapped in some way; either becoming a second coming of Voldemort, or worse becoming exactly what they wanted him to be. 

All because he just could bring himself to care one way or another. And even with a little thought about it, Harry knew that neither one of those ideas were something that Harry wanted to happen in the least bit; meaning to prevent it he just had to escape it all. Save himself the headache of it all to be honest.

Which now, a good three years later, Harry could, at the very least, say everything was going a lot smoother than anyone, himself included, had every thought it would be. Harry had met up with almost no fight about leaving, and no one seemed to even be trying to look for him after he had left. Hell, he currently wasn't even wearing much of a disguise right at this moment as he watched the newest idiot give his speech. For all that he was hiding from the wizarding world al he had really done to disguise himself at this moment was just having grown his hair out a bit since he had left.

Though Harry figured with the amount of money he had put into it, along with the all the help from the goblins he had gotten; something that had been what had taken the majority of the money he had originally used. As the help from the goblins was only something which they only did, after Harry swore that they could go through all his vaults, from all the family lines he had claim to, and take every goblin made object he owned in them. As well as promising to pay them with a high interest rate for the work they did. 

Which most likely had to have done something with the fact everything had gone so smoothly as it had. And why no one from the wizarding world had been able to find him; despite his lack of any real disguise to hide from them in the first place. Well, no that was a lie at first he had done his best to hide from them, even going as to cross-dress on onememorable and never repeatable occasion until he realized he didn’t have to do so to keep hidden; that the most basic hidden techniques seemed to work just as well as the more complicated ones he had been using at first.

Though at the same time a good chunk of why he hadn't been found could also be laid down to the fact that Harry hadn't done what most wizard would have done if they had been in Harry shoes when it came to escaping the situation he had found himself in. Seeing as most others that had magic in them wouldn't have done what Harry had done to escape. Especially if they had the kind of money and power, Harry himself had at the time he started out.

And that was that when it came to escaping Harry hadn't bought a large, very noticeable, manor off somewhere in some far-out place that he couldn't even name; let alone been to once in his life. No, Harry figured that would be something that they would search for, not to mention he really didn't want something like that in the first place. He may not care about a lot of things, but he knew he’d go utterly insane hidden away in some manor her could leave; similar to how his Godfather had been forced to do.

Harry, besides the fact he didn’t want to end up like Sirius had been, had also been against buying a manor because he knew that somehow if he did that the wizarding world would in some way be able to track him down. Both because the abundance of magic it would take to ward a place like that down and the amount of time it would cost to do so.

Seeing as Harry would not only have to ward the entire manor, but all the land said manor was on, then he would have to bury the warding stones needed to ward the manor in question under the ground to make said ward a permeant fixture. The amount of magic to do this, with only a single person doing it by themselves, was something that only few people would be able to; with Harry being including in that. Which would send a ping of some sort on whatever radar they would be using to look for him. To simplify it down Harry knew that he wouldn’t be able to do so because that amount of magic being done in one single place was bond the be noticed; even more so if his magic in question was being tracked.

Hell, that had been how Harry had been able to finally track down several of the hidden Death eaters that has escaped after the final battle. Seeing as while Harry might not have been able to actually see the manors they were hiding in or anything like that. But he, and several others, could actually feel the power the wards around them where releasing and with that it only took bringing in some ward breaks to bring said wards down.

Which after doing so they easily found the death eaters they had been looking for there sitting like ducks waiting for them; something Harry swore would never happen to him if he could help it. So yeah, seeing as the Ministry, and those he had once called family, knew this technic in finding others Harry knew there was no way he’d be doing anything like that. At least not anytime soon.

That and Harry knew with the right amount of bribing the Goblin's themselves would, at the very least, tell someone where the highly warder manors in question could be located; again, have seen that been done in and after the war as well. On more than one occasions, though not by himself exactly as he preferred hunting them down on his own; and has usually been more successful while doing s as well. Not to mention hunting them down himself didn’t cost him nearly as much money as it did trying to get locations from the Goblins.

But because he had seen it happen Harry knew that in the goblins mind that, technically as they were only speaking of where the manor in question where located they weren't necessarily betraying anyone; a loop hole that Harry knew was used multiple times when it came to earning more money.

After all there was a chance that the person in question might not necessarily be there. Considering it was only a location they were giving the searcher, not the person in question; silver tongued money love creature that goblins were. Still, things like that had happened way too many times in the past for Harry to be comfortable with it. Let along trust in similar things to it when it came to his survival; no cross that out especially when it came to his survival.

Instead what Harry had done, was a lot simpler, and at the same time made him wonder just why the Weasleys hadn't tried something similar to what he had done; you know all things considering. After all, with their oldest children's help, and a little bit of that money they had won before his third year Harry was sure they could easily have done the same thing he had; hell they could have used the money the used to help pay for the land they lived on to do to it instead. And they would have been a lot better off for it in the long run; both in terms of money as well as room.

What Harry had done was actually purchased a high-grade magical tent to live in instead of a more permeant residents. This was because Harry now knew that if he had gotten a more permeant residence, like most thought that he would have done, there would have been a trace of some sort that could be used to track him down; again, knowing from previous experience.

Yet with the tent he had gotten, he wouldn't be so easily tracked down through it; seeing as magical tents usually melded with the magic of the area around it. Added to that the fact that Harry knew that by moving around a lot would make it so that he couldn't be easily tracked down; least of all by those who may be searching for him. Most of which whom Harry knew would solely dependent on magic when it came to searching for anyone.

In fact, he knew that it would be even more difficult for them if he did all of this moving around with the majority of it being done by non-magical means such as hiking or something similar to that; as there wouldn’t be any magical trials they could use to follow him. On the very off chance they were able to track him that closely; something he doubted but would rather be safe than sorry.

And after all, Harry had been planning on seeing the world, exploring all different types of places, like had often dreamed of doing when he had been a child and before he had been forced into the role of the wizarding worlds savior. So why shouldn't he be moving around a bit, why shouldn’t he achieve the dreams he had as a child. Especially as by doing so he would be keeping himself safe; keeping himself from once more being chained down by expectations he didn’t want to fulfill anymore.

At the same time, Harry also knew that the goblins had made wards that were portable, seeing as they could be attached to a certain object instead of attached to the ground. Something Harry knew Bill Weasley also knew about considering he used it often when it came to his work. 

However, even as he knew this, Harry also knew said wards had to be purchased individually, and only then added to the portable warding stone, as they had to be keyed into a specific person that wanted them before they could be of any use to them. Which made them all the more expensive for those who purchased them. More so then most would be willing to spend when considering most who had the money to do so also had manors that already had numerous, and ancient, wards already on them.

Not only that, but Harry knew the Goblins couldn't track the portable wards down, not as long as Harry was using his own magic, and not theirs, to power the wards that had been placed on his things. Something that Harry only knew could be done because he overheard Bill mentioning it to his mother; and how not many outside the goblins knew it was possible to do.

Which was something Harry took full advantage of the first moment he had to opportunity to do so and promptly purchased as many wards as he could have place on his tent. Though at the same time he did ignore the more ridiculous wards that were out there. After all, who needed a ward that would play the weird sister song every time he did something like use the bathroom? Why the hell where their wards like that out there to beginning with; who would want them?

But Harry did this because, even with the outrageous prices the Goblins charged him for said wards, often times a good five times the amount they would have originally cost him, seeing as the Goblins knew they wouldn’t be able to find him afterwards, he knew it was money well spent; as they were a way for both his protection as well as his freedom. Not to mention, no matter what the wizarding world thought, Goblins were the best at making, as well as placing, up wards; as if their very magic was made for it. 

And Harry wasn’t going to ever complain about the fact he now had wards made by goblins, no matter how the other wizards or witches may react to them. How could he when he knew that they were just that more difficult for anyone but Goblins to remove? 

How could he when he knew that if he wanted he could very easily move the wards in question from his tent, to a cabin he wanted to stay in or any other place he may want to call his home in the future because they were all tied to the warding stone he had to simple power up when the wards started to weaken or flicker. Because the wards in question were completely and utterly portable; unlike any wards the wizarding world could openly brag about. How could he when the wards in question gave him a freedom that he knew the wizarding world would never let him have?

Which was something Harry was willing to pay pretty much any price for, and it wasn't like he was hurting for any money in the first place. What being the heir to three separate family fortunes; all of which had been noble family lines at one point or another. And all of which had been loaded with gold, jewels and other sources of value, more so then he could ever spend in several life times; let alone a single one.

So again, even with the outrages prices he had to pay, Harry could afford to do what he wanted and then have something left over; could have a several fortunes left over. It wasn't like Harry cared what anyone thought of the amount he was spending either; seeing as at least he wasn't purchased frivolous things with said money. Or bought his way in to anything take took skills, like he had seen others do.

Not to mention, in all honestly, Harry had long since learned not to care what others thought of him; at least now he had. Something which had been a hard lesson learnt for Harry' one that sadly took Harry more time the he had felt it should. 

Most of him blamed a combination of his aching need to be accepted, and he fact he has willingly blinded himself to all the faults in the wizarding world, so he could have the family he always wanted. Something that Harry no longer let himself do, not since he saw just what doing that had cost him.

Speaking of the wards that Harry had place on his tent, or the warding stone in said tent, a tent which if Harry was honestly with himself looked remarkably similar to a family size beach tent, he had seen the Dursley's pay someone else to put together for them one year. Or at least on the outside the tent looked like that, on the inside though that was a whole different story.

Still with said tent he had several different wards place both on and around it; via his warding stone. Some of which Harry had already planned on putting on the tent in question before he had even read all the wards the goblins offered and several of them being placed on after he had gotten a certain feeling upon reading about them. from the list the goblins had given him on the wards they could do that is.

Something that Harry was sure the goblins had only given Harry in the first place as a way to drain him of even more of his money; as they knew how paranoid Harry could be when it came to protection. Be it his own, or protection of someone he cared about. 

Which considering how Harry had gotten a more wards then he had originally planned to get, meant the goblins plan did work. Even if Harry hadn’t gotten all of the wards the Goblins had wanted him to get. Because some of those wards were to much even for Harry and made him wonder just who the goblins were cratering to when they made them in the first place.

At the same time though, considering Harry wasn't planning on going back to the wizarding world and had changed his money to muggle money. Which as Harry found out was ridiculously cheap, on the wizarding side of things that is, meant that this fact didn't really bother Harry much. Especially with the knowledge in Harry's mind that with the more money, he did give the goblins, the more he screwed the wizarding world over; something Harry found himself rather enjoy doing.

The wards he had gotten first, and the ones he had originally planned on getting all along from the goblins, were the wards that made his magic untraceable, made it so nothing uninvited could enter the tent without his permission first, a ward that that made it so the tent in question was highly damage resistant both inside and outside it.

There was also a ward to keep out pest, and other creatures, such as any wild animals that could be where Harry was out 'camping'. On top of those Harry had also gotten wards that made the tent in question weather and water resistant.

Harry honestly considered those wards the pretty basic ones to have, they were the ones he hadn’t been planning on leaving with out, but beyond these wards, he hadn't planned much more than them. That though had been before he had read the book the goblin had given him; after all he had considered himself a guy that could live comfortable on what most would consider the basics. He had done so on much less for the majority of his childhood after all.

However as soon as he had gotten that book and began to read some of the wards that were in it, his magic had quickly begun to all but sing to him. Screaming the need for some of the other wards that were in said book and when his magic reacted like that Harry did his best to listen to it; something which had saved his life, as well as others life, several times in the past. 

Not to mention had made several others jealous of how closely connected he was to his magic and had also been one of the trumped-up charges that the wizarding world had attempted to charge him with when they had been blaming him for all that was wrong with their world. 

Apparently being so closely tied to his magic, to have his magic react to him the way it did, was something that could only been done with the darkest of magics. The idiots never seemed to realize the reason Harry’s magic was the way it was, was because Harry had always respected and listened to his magic; so his magic did the same for him.

After listening to his magic about the list of available wards the goblins could have placed on anything mobile, what Harry had ended up getting had been, an anti-thief ward, a camouflage ward, a powerful defense and offense ward; which would keep out attackers or anyone one or thing that meant anyone inside the tent ward; violently if need be.

On top of those he had also added an expulsion ward, that opposed to how it originally sounded, would simply throw out anyone in the tent at the owners wishes, even if they had been previously invited in. Along with that Harry also had several individual protection wards on each room of the tents; as an added just in case. Currently all of which were programed towards him, and only him, but could be change by Harry if he wished; though why he'd do so Harry had no idea.

He also had cleaning wards and preservation wards put in place, so that his tent would stay clean and anything he brought into it, like food, drinks, or potions supplies, would stay in the same condition they had first entered in.

Along with those wards he had also added several other defensive wards that would make it so things like water, fire, lightening or several others elemental damages couldn't damage the tent; hell he had it so those wards in question were so powered up and high on defense that a giant could trample on it and it wouldn't cause any damage to the tent, or anyone or thing inside said tent. In fact, it was more likely trying to damage the tent in question would cause more damage to the troll in question then it would ever do to the tent.

Harry had actually gotten looks of disbelieve from some of the goblins when they saw just how protected his tent was, and goblins had always been huge on defense; especially when it came to all the vaults in their banks. So, getting looks from them might mean he had gone a little over board when it came to just how protect he now had his tent, but as Harry figured it was better to have gone overboard, and not feel sorry, then to go under protected and end up regretting it in the long run. 

And again, it wasn’t like these wards could only be put on the tent, they could be added to anything Harry wanted to call his home; seeing as all he had to do was move the warding stone he had in his tent. Though he did know there was a limit to how much the warding stone could cover; but as of yet he hadn’t doing that limit.

All and all Harry had at least good thirty different ward tied into his tent and had spent a good third off all the money he had altogether on it. And that was after he had combined all the money, he had in to one singular title. Something that made it that much easier for Harry to both manage as well as figure out just how much money he had as a whole. 

Yes, it was highway robber, and yes it should have been a lot cheaper than that; at least according to what Bill had said before. But at the same time Harry couldn’t bring himself to care as he still got what he wanted out of it at the end of it all, and again it wasn’t like he was hurting for money in the least bit.

Though now all this wizarding money was now in the hands of the goblins, more so then ever as Harry had the transferred all most all of his remaining money in to muggle money; giving the goblins in question even more money in their hands as he did so. Even if he had made sure the goblins in question had also given him a money bag for said muggle money that would transform it into whatever currency of the country, he found himself self in; something that that had also cost him quite a pretty gallon as well.

The fact that the goblins had nearly all of his fortune was something Harry was sure would cause a huge uproar if anyone from the wizarding world found out; which he was sure they eventual would. Seeing as once money was in goblins hands, and belonged sole to them, they weren't too keen on sharing it with others. Meaning that the very large chunk of money that Harry had just spent was now out of the wizarding worlds hands for pretty much good now. Something Harry knew the goblins would happily use to make said wizarding world's economy just that much worst. Not that Harry cared anymore seeing as he wasn't planning on ever going back to the wizarding world; not if he could help it at least.

And he was sure he wouldn’t easily be found by them when you consider the fact that now all of these wards were made to be powered by Harry's own magic and left connected to what, Harry had taken to call a charger that he had actually spent several days just pumping as much magic as he could into it; so, he wouldn't have to power up the wards each night like he would have to do otherwise. 

This charger was actually the warding stone, which while it could be charged manually, also took the magic Harry put off when he slept or when he got emotional and let loose extra magic. Making it so Harry wouldn't have to really recharge it again, at least not like he had the first time, unless there was an emergency of some sort; and even then, it would take a couple of months for that to happen. And that was Just from the sheer amount of magic that was currently resting in said warding stone.

The Charger in question was a small warding stone that had been sewn into the inside of his tents wall; and was something Harry could move if he felt like it. Currently it was in the main bedroom, nearby where Harry slept for that matter, and only Harry could actually touch, or even see for that matter, said warding stone. Something Harry’s paranoid mind made sure of, despite the fact that as of right now he was the only one who could actually enter the tent in question.

Said stone glowed a bright green to Harry, at least it did while it was full and only dimmed in color when it was beginning to need a recharge; turning complete grey once it was fully drained. Which if that did happen would mean Harry had to fully charge it like he had the first time he got it, if this ever did occur. 

Something that would only happen if Harry didn't put any magic into the stone at all for quite some time. Which would include not sleeping in the tent at all as said warding stone did automatically take the magic he let loose out at night while he slept. Which in turn meant that it was highly unlikely that he didn't power said stone or leave it unpowered long enough for it to get drained completely.

Something that was made even more unlikely to happen as Harry often put little bits and piece of his magic in it, via a spell, when every he came in sight with it. As he had long since learned it was better to be prepared for anything then being caught with your pants down in the most awkward of moments. 

Plus doing so only made his wards more powerful and he knew that as long as he continued to use to wars in question, he wouldn’t be over powering the warding stone with his actions. In fact, the stone in question would just stop absorbing magic when it was to full and start back up once it was able to do so again.

When it came to just what was inside the tent, well Harry had splurged quite a bit on that as well. And that was on both the tent in question as well as all the supplies bought separate from the tent he was using. 

Which when considering the tent in question was something Harry planned to actually be his home for quite a while, made quite a bit of sense. Seeing as Harry wanted to be sure he had everything he could even think he might need while he lived out his childhood dream of exploring the world around him.

Not to mention the place he had gotten the tent from was ran by a rather amusing muggle born who had felt the same way Harry had, but had been unable to do the same as Harry was; so, she was rather sympathetic about everything Harry was going through.

And that was on top of not making a big deal of just who she was selling the tent in question to. In fact, she had even gone as far as to make a magical vow to not never tell anyone just who had bought the tent in question; if only to make Harry feel safe purchasing from her. Something Harry hadn't thought necessary but at the same time felt a lot more comfortable buying from the person in question afterwards as well.

What he had ended up buying was one of the largest tents the woman in in question had, and at the same time one of the most impressive tents magic wise that was in the shop; both in size and all the specializing that were included in it.

Meaning in the end it cost Harry quite a bit of money to get; that said price was out of most sane human's price range for that matter. But again, the same as when it came to the wards, Harry felt it was money well spent and got a bit of joy at giving basically a middle finger to the majority of the wizarding world.

Seeing as the Muggleborn he had bought then then from had informed Harry, she was planning on taking a leaf from Harry's book now that she had the money for it. Which meant she was going to transfer all the wizarding money she had to mundane money. Meaning even more money was going into the goblin's pockets and not the Ministry or any who worked for them. Something Harry was getting more and more joy from as he thought of just how badly the Goblins were going to be screwing of the wizarding world soon.

Harry's tent was a large family size tent on the outside, one that looked designed to fit at the very least a family of eight; with plenty of room in-between them at that. However, on the inside it was much different. Seeing as just like all magical tents that were in the wizarding world and was much large on the inside then the outside; made even larger consider the tent in question itself was quite large compared to most wizarding tents. Seeing as most of them where usually two or three-person tents in size.

Even some of the tents Harry knew pureblood purchased to go to things like quidditch games where around that size. And Harry knew from overheard talks just how fancy some of those tents could get, not to mention how convenient or accommodating they could become. 

Heck, speaking about being luxuries or accommodating Harry had even payed a bit more extra to have the tent in question being spelled to be able to fold up, at a command from him. It would fold into what looked like a small bookbag of sorts, without damaging anything inside it. So, as he moved Harry could move his entire home with him, in what looked like nothing more than a small off the back bag that rested on his right side.

To make matters even better the tent/bookbag, could even act similar to a bottomless bag seeing as anything that was actually placed in the bag, while it was in that form, actual got sent to a large mainly unused room that was inside the tent. A room Harry was planning on turning into a storage room of sorts, and a room that had many different expansion charms on it, as well as any spells that the shop owner whom he had purchased the tent from could think should go onto a storage room.

This included, preservation spells, temperature control spells, runes to keep the room in question water tight, and spells that would actual act like a powerful repairing charms that would fix anything broken that was placed into the room in brand new condition; as long as it wasn't anything electronic that is. And several other spells similar to those, all geared to keeping things in the best condition they could be in.

Speaking of the inside of his tent, it kind of made Harry feel a bit silly with what all he had gotten and made him feel like he was over indulging himself quite a bit. More so then he had ever done or been allowed to do so before. 

But at the same time, he couldn't bring himself to regret getting the tent he had, nor did he want to honestly change anything about said tent; seeing as it was his home now. No matter how nice and fancy the tent inside was, or no matter what anyone else may say if they saw the inside of said tent.

Seeing as on the inside his tent looked like a large wooden summer house, albeit one that was the size of a large Manor, but still like a wooden summer house in design. Not only that but said summer house was dressed to the tee, in everything you could need. 

It had at least thirty unused bedrooms, twenty-five different bathrooms, all of which were outfitted with the best showers and baths available in the magical world; along with shelve upon shelve bottles of the best personal hygiene that was available both in magic as well as the mundane world. 

As Harry just how important being clean was, both for the body as well as the mind. Not to mention he knew just how sick or more subsided someone could be to diseases when it a lack of personal hygiene. Most of the time from a bit of personal experience that he wasn’t proud of in the least bit.

On top of that Harry's tent also included three different large state full functioning kitchens that were each which were all fully stocked with both enough food to feed an army; and that was in each kitchen. 

Not only that but these kitchens also each had a wonderful state of the art working stove that ran on magic and a sink that not only also ran on magic but also had a self-cleaning spell on it; making it so that Harry only had to place a dish in the sink for it to be cleaned. Meaning no more dishes for him, something Harry was delighted about as he for some odd reason always loathed washing dishes the most out of all his chores.

Which wasn't the only thing that Harry was delighted about, no he was also extremely happy about the room that held a quidditch field in it, with an artificial sky and sun and everything. It was literally like being outside with nothing but open field for what seemed like forever under a beautiful blue sky, while all the while remaining inside. It had honestly amazed Harry when he had first saw it, as he felt something in his chest loosen a bit as he was finally able to relax for a bit without fear of being attacked in some way.

Not only that but his tent also had a large Olympic style swimming pool in another room, along with three different large full operation, Jacuzzies. All of which like the bathrooms, and anything that needed water, were tied to spells and runes that keep the water running, cleaned, and heated to however the user wanted them no matter what; or at least as long as there was magic within the tent in question. Which considering all the wards where on it, and the fact Harry lived in said tent while constantly giving off a small amount of magic at all times; meant that it was all but impossible for the tent in question to run out of magic. 

Though anything could happen, and if the warding stone was removed then then the tent wouldn’t have nearly as much magic as it did now; and could eventual run out of magic if there wasn’t someone there to supple it. And if he wanted to Harry could very easily shrink down everything in the tent and move it somewhere else. As unlike muggle showers, overs and other appliances there were no pipes or wires as everything in the wizarding world ran off of magic in one way or another.

The tent wasn't only geared to Harry's pleasure though, as it also had a room that was used for potions, and as such had several different filters on the roof; as a safety precaution in it. Not to mention a dueling room, two in fact on Mundane for things such as weapons, with the other being for magical dueling. Because Harry, no matter if he wanted to be in the wizarding world or not, simple couldn’t see himself letting all the skills he learned during the war, be it magical or mundane, waste away; his paranoia wouldn’t let him do so.

His tent also had an entertainment room that he had turned into a Library. One that had a large fire place in the side wall, along with several different couches he could curl up and read in anytime he felt like it. Something, that despite what Hermione and others thought, he really loved to do; as long as he was reading something that could keep his attention.

Then leading out of the library was two more rooms that he had in use. Even if the use in question, was only currently being used as storage rooms; the ones everything goes to once his tent is in its bag like form. 

None of the other rooms of his tent really were in use, except the one that could be called the master bed room, which he was using as his bedroom. However, none of the other bedrooms were seeing any use what so ever, mainly because Harry wasn't planning on letting anyone else in said tent. He simple didn’t trust anyone enough to let them in the place that had quickly became his own sanctuary.

Especially as one of those storage rooms he was using didn’t have things he had found or purchased for storage, but instead had everything that his family owned in it; all the remaining money included. And because he had so much stuff in his family vaults the storage room in question was completely filled to the brim and that was with it tightly packed as it was.

Making with rather astounding number of items when you consider it was full even with the expansion charms pushing the room in question to its maximum size. Though once he had more free time Harry was planning on emptying out said room and get everything put in different places around the tent. Like having the pictures put in both his room and in the Library.

With this tent, and with all the things he had purchased afterwards Harry felt he could very easily be set for several lives without ever having to actually leave said tent. And that was if he was utterly wasteful while he was doing so. 

Something Harry could never see himself doing, nor could Harry see himself just staying in a tent for long periods of time; let alone all alone for several year at that. Not leaving for anything not even for food and water; no that wasn't something Harry could see himself doing. He'd go insane even with all the things he had in said tent to keep him entertained. After all Harry at his core was a man of both action as well as protection. He couldn’t sit around and do nothing for long periods of time, not in the least bit.

Though at the same time, if he absolutely had to, stay in his tent for extremely long periods of time without ever leaving it, Harry could do so. Seeing as Harry had pretty much bought out several stores worth of both food and water and had placed under preservation spells on top of the wards he already had. 

Hell, the amount he had purchased seeing as it had been done in the mundane world had been all over the news; mostly in the form of mocking in some way or another. Saying something about another wasteful rich guy trying to get ready for another dooms day. Openly wondering laughing about the fact he had wasted so much of his money for something they believed would never happen.

Making Harry grateful he had done all of the purchasing under a much better disguise then the normal one he wore. Seeing as the look Harry had gone under was now being called, and well known, something like the doom's day extreme shopper. And had people out there looking for him most likely to question him about what he thought was going on, or to openly try to humiliate him on TV by asking him some ridiculous question or another.

But considering that Harry had gone hungry most his life; had had food withheld from him for the stupidest of reason. Now that he could actual do something about it, he wanted to ensure he never had to go hunger ever again; not while he had the choice. So, yes the mocking and the looks he had received, even if no one knew it was him, was well worth the knowledge he wouldn't be going hungry anytime soon. Nor would he ever feel as if his throat was on fire while he began to die of thirst. No as long as he could help it Harry wouldn't feel those things again. 

Not to mention Harry got the feeling as he traveled there would be more types of food, and different drinks that would be added to his storage because Harry always loved a bit of variety, be it in his food or in the things he did.

Hell, right now the only reason Harry was back in this part of the wizarding world, and managed to get caught up in the crowd to hear the newest Ministers 'speech', instead camping out in one of the great forests or hiking up one of the world famous mountains like he wanted to be, was because he had decided to do one last large shopping spree in the wizarding world. 

Seeing as Harry, in disguise, had come back from his latest trips from deep diving around the coral reefs, decided to do one last big shopping surge to get the supplies he needed to finally cut himself off from everything that was in the wizarding world once and for all. Before he washed his hands of them completely.

Seeing as until recently he had kept light ties to the wizarding world and had purchased a few things here and there when he found a section of the wizarding world in whatever county he had been traveling at the time. But now Harry felt he was ready to finally cut said ties, but to do this he first needed to get several things in bulk first. 

Things like potions supplies, premade potions, several sets of rune carving tools, dragon hid clothing for protection, several different magical swords as a just in case, and on a lighter note a bunch of wizarding snacks, Wizarding alcohol, some prank supplies for a laugh or two on the road, as well as several books on survival magic; something he had been rather curious about learning more about for a while now.

At the age of twenty -four, and now that he had gotten everything he needed in bulk, Harry felt he was finally ready to cut all ties with the wizarding world once and for all; and that speech he had just hear had only really driven that fact even deeper into his head.

Though even if Harry was planning on getting away from the wizarding world, this didn't mean he was given up on his magic. If anything, Harry planned to dive even deeper into his magic trying to figure it out even more than he already knew. After all there was so much he hadn’t done yet with it, like say finding out just what his Animagus for was for one. That was something he had wanted to do since he was thirteen and had first found out about it.

 


	2. chapter 2

** I guess my give a damn is busted **

Summary- over the years that Harry has spent in the wizarding world he eventual had to learn to not care as much, especially after everything that had happened after the war had finally ended. So, when the dead started waking up hungry, and the world quickly went to hell, all he could think was, 'figures.'

Disclaimer- I do not own or make any money off of either Harry Potter or the walking dead.

** Chapter two **

Harry couldn't help but smirk, as he found himself once again proven to be a hundred percent correct about his decision about getting a tent, instead of a simply buying a house like so many others in his situation would have done so. Found himself proven that his thoughts on how the wizarding world would react, and how to best to avoid them, to be correct.

Seeing as right in front of him, have undeniable prove, that he had no reason not to be more confident about the tent he had gotten. But at the same time made him feel utterly ashamed about the fact he had been once wanted to part of the group looking for him, that he had actual help several of the train to some degree. 

Training they all seemed to have forgotten since he’d been gone because those who were looking for him still relied way too much on their magic to help them with everything thing they were doing. Which was something Harry had made sure rage against when he had been working with others during the war. Not to mention the fact that the people looking for him didn’t seem to be using something that Harry had long since found wasn't to common, despite the name, and that was some good old fashion common sense, when it came to looking for him.

This was once more proven true to Harry, literally right in front of him, as he watched his so-called searchers stumble, fall, and then complain about loudly about how Harry wasn’t even there. And considering that Harry was hearing this from the within the entrance of his tent, not even ten feet from where the guy had originally fallen. Meaning that they were pretty much stood right on top of his location, and yet despite this was still unable to find him. Because their magic didn’t show them that Harry was actually there.

Harry watched with a growing headache, as well as a growing since of why, as the group looking for him completely passing by his tent, with their eyes not even paying a speak of attention to them. Made just that much worse in Harry’s eyes as he didn’t even have the notice me not charmed wards on the tent even up at the moment. Which made the fact they missed him rather sad, especially considering the person in question was supposed to be one of the best trackers that the minister of magic had; at least in the British ministry of magic that is. A person whom Harry had often heard bragging that he could track anyone down with his magic when it came to the hunts he had done for the remaining death eaters.

Still, listening to the rant from within his tent was a source of amusement for Harry and one that continued to be an utter amusement each time it happened, each time someone who was looking for him somehow came a crossed his location; yet still over looked him. Either because of the wards he had up at the time or because they simply didn't think the man-who-lived would do something so plebeian as camping out in a tent; a rather muggle looking one at that. 

It actually happened more times than Harry thought it would, though most of the time it happened when Harry was closer to England as they seem determined that the Boy-who-lived would never leave his home country; which Harry felt was idiotic of them to believes. But amusing none the less. This time was no different. Even the rant the man in question was giving out at the moment, very similar to all the other rants he heard over the last couple of years.

"Where the hell is that traitor? We need to find him as quick as possible and get him to get back all that gold he gave those mangy beasts back. Or at the very least get the rest of the gold he has on himself to balance it out! Then throw him in Azkaban for daring to go against the wizarding world like he had. Like he should have been long ago when those charges were brought against him, not a dark lord, yeah bloody right. If he wasn’t then none of this would have happened. Then he wouldn’t have sided with those beasts of his!"

Here there was a slight pause as the man ranting took a deep breath before continuing on. Making Harry wonder if he did if the man would start in on how ‘Harry’ had always been dark and only got away because he did something like bribe someone; even if he never had done so. Or even mention his so-called friends warning everyone about how 'dark' Harry was; something they had been doing since Harry had refused to take them back.

Hell, he might even go on about money Harry had given the goblins in return for their services It usually depended on which ones the ranters were angrier about that the direction of the rant turned. As it turned out, it was the third one, though Harry knew if he stuck around long enough he'd probably hear a rant about how dark and evil he was as well.

"Cause those beasts are making us pay through the nose for everything and I am sick of it! And it's all his fault that they can do that! After all, if he hadn't simply given them so much of his fortune then they wouldn't have all the money or political power needed to do what they wanted. They would be under our heels like the beast they are supposed to be. Now they have risen above their situation, and that is all because of Potter! He needs to pay for that! I don't care if he was once the boy who lived, he needs to learn his place!" Harry hearing this simply snickered to himself and raised an eyebrow before uttering in an amused tone that was only heard by himself.

"Learn my place hmm. Is that anywhere but where you idiots are? Because that's where I feel like my place is, isn't that wonderful." Here Harry gave a slight smirk before he continued on mocking what the so-called tracker had been bitching about.

All the while thinking of ‘anonymously’ sending a recoding to the goblins about what this man thought of them and let them deal with it the way they had dealt with the last several anonymous tips Harry had sent them over the last couple of years; which was utterly ruthlessly. After all Harry had to get his entrainment with the wizarding world somewhere. 

So far that entertainment had been informing the Goblins, and mocking those who ranted about him had been good enough to keep him happy. Which was why Harry continued to listen to the rants instead of doing something himself. That and he knew if he did react in any way that it would send red flags to others about where he could be. So, while not leaving his tent, Harry continued to mock the latest ranter.

"If you didn't like the fact that I gave them all that gold for their services…then you're really not going to like who I gave all my family's votes to either. That is if you haven't already found out about that, that is. Though at the moment all I can really say is, have fun passing the laws you want with THEM being pretty much in charge of things there. Seems like being the head of several old families really comes in handy every once in a while, doesn’t it?"

This said Harry made sure his tent was locked up and headed to the bed room he had chosen for himself. If it just so happened to be what most would consider the master bed room then well, it was his tent to begin with, so why shouldn’t he have the master bedroom to begin with. 

Not that Harry cared about at the moment considering at the moment all he really needed was to get some sleep, because he was planning on getting up earlier tomorrow and leave for yet another country. Yet again. Something Harry did every time someone from the wizarding world ended up almost finding him.

While he doubted that anyone in the wizarding world had actual came to his current location because they knew he was there, if their complaining of being out in the middle of nowhere for no reason and how he, meaning Harry himself, would never be out in the middle of a bloody frozen hell like this meant anything that is. 

Meaning they never really thought Harry was in this location, or any of the other locations they had happened to find while he was actually there. But still he wanted to leave because they had been there, and he didn’t want to chance them coming there again with someone slightly more intelligent and realizing that he was actually there.

But as it was, Harry was getting rather tired of his current location, seeing as he had done all the exploring in it that he had wanted to do at least he had from where he was at the moment. Not to mention that he still had so much more of the world that he still wanted to see; so, leaving as soon as the morning light hit was something honestly wanted to do. Had been planning on doing before the idiot duo had even stumbled upon his came in the first place. 

Especially as he hadn’t wanted to get caught up in the horrible weather he knew was making it was to his currently location. Seeing as it was more of seasonal type of weather that happened around the exact time each year; and its time was steady creeping closer. 

With how bad it was said to get was to get there when to winter storms actually hit, Harry didn’t want to deal with if he had a choice about it, and that was even with everything his tent could. He just really didn't want to test it all in conditions that were so hostile that even the magical creatures nearby where hunkering down, rather than face it head on. At least not if he could help it in any way he didn’t.

But beyond that, Harry could actually say that for once in his life he was truly one hundred percent happy and actually enjoying himself; without having the threat of death hanging over his head tainting the whole scene. 

Seeing as he was literally having what most would call the time of his life, more so then he ever had before. As after long last he was finally free as he had never been before, and able to make his own decisions, and at the same time knowing they weren't influenced by anyone else; unlike his stay in Hogwarts had been.

Not only that, but while he was enjoying himself, Harry was actually learning a lot more than he had ever pictured himself learning about before; even when he had first joined the wizarding world. And especially when you considering how limit the British wizarding world was at the time; what with just how much they labeled dark or forbidden because not everyone could do it. Like Parseltounge for example; which was considered a blessing in many countries outside of Britain.

When it came to what he had been able to learn over the years, it was mainly what caught his attention that ended up learn the best of. Not that that limited what he was learning because while he was traveling a crossed the world, there turned out to be quite a large variety of different things that caught his attention; not all of the magically based. But being subjects, or things, that Harry had always wanted a chance to learn about while he had been growing up in what he now called Duskaban; his so-called relatives house.

This included learning the things he found never thought he would find entraining before, not to mention that he had never been allowed to even think about learning before. This was things such as dancing, hunting, hand to hand and other similar ideas. All where areas that could never really be completely mastered as there were always new things for Harry to learn about them, to add to what he already knew; especially as he did his best to go around the world in an effort to learn the most he could about them. 

It was skills that to Harry always had a chance to grow, as there always seemed to be something else he could learn to improve what he already knew. Something that was only helped by the fact that Harry really found himself enjoying learning everything he could about things like Dancing, hunting as well as Hand to hand. All skills he found himself exceling in as he pushed himself further and further with said skills.

All skills which, while Harry could admit that everything he was learning in them might not be the entirely helpful in most situations he currently found himself in, they were all things that help keep his mind off of what had happened to him while he had been part of the wizarding world. And in doing so keep Harry from falling into what he called his numb state; a state he had been falling into more and more before he had originally left the wizarding world. 

A state that didn’t happen nearly as often since he had started his travels and threw himself in to learning everything he could on what caught his attention. So, knowing things like hunting really helped his state of mind more often then not. 

Or at least while he was by himself learning this learning skills like those he had taken up did more often than not help him. However, despite how much he tried otherwise when he was around others Harry unwillingly found himself falling into the numb state around them; almost as if being around other drew the very emotions out of his body. As if being around other he didn’t really know, or trust, made Harry became completely emotionless and he had to fight with himself to bring himself to care even about the smallest of things.

At the same time as Harry spent the majority of his time alone, and away from people his going numb thing really wasn’t affect his travels all that much. And when it did it only seemed to be in a rather good way as it kept those he really didn’t want to talk to away, while at the same time made it easier for Harry to train with whatever he wanted. At times it seemed to Harry the while he was in this state he actually seemed to learn things even quicker then he ever did before.

Best yet, now that Harry was able as final able to dance to a tune of his own making, both figuratively as well as literally, instead of how the Wizarding world preferred him behaving. Harry found himself recovering little by little as he finally was able to live his life the way he wanted; under no one's control but his own. 

Yes, for once Harry wasn't being the boy- who-lived or even the man-who-conquered like everyone in the wizarding world seemed to see him as but at long last being just Harry. Something Harry himself was also trying to figure, who Harry Potter really was, as he had never really allowed to be himself at any time in his life; at least not truly.

Seeing as, being just Harry, was something the wizarding world had never let the supposed oh so great boy-who-lived be allowed to actually be, and something Harry had been working on find out just who he was, seeing he had never really been able to do so before. Like he had been doing ever since the day he found himself no longer giving a damn about what the wizarding world thought about him. Like he had been doing ever since his ability to give a damn about what everyone thought of him went and utterly broke.

Something that, no matter how it could bother him at times, he found himself grateful for doing. Otherwise Harry was sure he might have done something like marry a fangirl or something like that to keep the wizarding world happy. As well as off his back. Hell, he most likely would still have been being led through the nose and doing whatever the wizarding world wanted off him; if something inside him hadn’t snapped in the first place.

What Harry had been able to find out about himself throughout all the time he had been traveling, had been rather surprising, yet at the same time rather gratifying. Even if it wasn't as much as he wanted to find out about himself, and even if some of the information was some he almost didn’t want to find out about himself to begin with.

One of them being the fact, that despite how much hell Snape had put him through and how much he had let Ron affect him while he was in school, Harry was rather amazing at potions; something that had proven to be literally lifesaving several different times during his trips. Not to mention something that Harry found a bit of rather sadistic joy in knowing no one in the wizarding world would ever think to look for potions when it came to him; mostly thanks to both Snape and Ron in that regrades. 

At the same time Harry now found making potions a lot easier than he had ever thought they would be for him. Especially now that there wasn't someone breathing down his neck or distracting him with their whining. Or if not that, completely messing up his potions by adding the utterly wrong or some completely random ingredients into them at the most critical moments. 

Something Harry now swore Ron had done purposely; after all he couldn't have been that stupid right? Or at least he hoped so, because that had to say something about him for remaining friends with him for so long if it was otherwise.

Harry, now that he found his skills in them, actually enjoyed making those potions; and even learning several different potions he had never heard about before. Mainly because he didn't have any of those distractions so there were no more useless explosions, and the fact the potions he made had on more than one occasion had either saved his life or saved the lives, unknowingly to them, of some of the others he had come a crossed while he had been traveling. 

Something Harry would freely admit he had done so while they were out cold and had no idea what he had done to help them. Seeing as no matter how numb he could be at times he wasn't completely heartless enough to leave small injured children out in the middle of the woods; especially while said children had been knocked out cold by their injuries. He wasn’t that much of a monster yet, and he didn’t think he could become one; at least not when it came to children anyway.

Not only that but given just how many numerous different uses that potions he could make could be used for. Especially since Harry had really buckled down and studied everything he could get his hands on in concerns to potions, there really wasn't much doubt that he would find potions to be extremely helpful; given they had a lot more variety then what most spells could do. Plus, there were a lot easier to hide then almost all other magic was; just explaining them away as an herbal remedy worked most of the time.

Not to mention the multiply helpings of each potions a single cauldron full of said potion could make; meant that the making a single potion would be well worth the time he spent making said potions. Added with the fact that unlike spells potions could pretty much be used at any times, including in front of muggles if done carefully, made potions invaluable to Harry during his travels. 

That and with the right amount of care, most potions didn’t have shelve life and could last a very long time meant that Harry could make everything ahead of schedule and still be able to use to potion he made say today, literally five years from now.

Another thing Harry found out about himself was that Harry loved just moving in any way. Now that he had a chance to Harry couldn't find it in himself just relax and be still; he just couldn't. He had to be moving in some way, be it dancing, running, fighting and most recently, as well as importantly doing parkour. 

Which to Harry could be even better then fly on a broom, seeing as he was doing it on his own power and wasn't depending on a broom to do so. It was the most freeing experience Harry had to date; and wasn't something he was willing to give up in the least bit. 

Not to mention Parkour was something Harry only got better at the more he did it; something that he did at nearly every opportunity he was given a chance to do with. And to being with Harry was called a natural at it, so when he did improve he improved rather quickly. 

So much so, that even the person who first started teaching him didn't believe he had never done anything like it before; that he had never participated in Parkour before. Apparently, he was too good to at it, be just a beginner at it. Something Harry put down to the reflexes and instincts he had gained from both the war, and everything that had happened while he was in the wizarding world. Not to mention all the running, dodging, and jumping he had done in his childhood to escape the bullies his cousin had always sent after him.

Though, at the same time, Harry had similar reactions from others who started teaching him things that were more hands on or could be used in defending himself, like the hand to hand instructor he had hired while in China. 

Apparently, he was too good, or too much of a natural at a lot of things that where considered to be more physical for it to ever be considered a beginner level. Harry had figured out that this was mainly because of how high-wired his reflexes were. Not to mention his magic natural healed him when he got hurt, or even when his muscles where strained, allowing Harry to pushing himself more and further then anyone else without magic would be able to do so.

However because he couldn’t let anyone else know this, even if they were in the know about magic because most people’s magic didn’t instinctively heal them like Harry’s did, Harry had managed to make the teachers in question believe he was only so skilled in what he was learning because he had taken both dancing as well as gymnastics before learning hand to hand. Instead of letting the man in question know the hell his life had been like before.

Not that Harry was actually complaining about being a natural in fighting, like most thought he would, because for some reason lost on Harry a lot of the people in the wizarding world had somehow got it in to their heads that Harry didn't like fighting. How they got that idea Harry had no idea, as he had never said anything like that; to anyone. They just assumed it and you know what they say about assuming things.

No Harry was glad for the natural skills he had and would only push himself harder to improve himself with said natural skills he already had. Seeing as despite being a natural at fighting Harry knew that natural skills could only get you so far and that hard work would get you just that much further. 

But this eagerness to continue learning to fight threw what the wizarding world thought about Harry into the fire, or it would have if they had known about it. However, since Harry escaped them, as well as their expectations of him, they didn't. So, they continued to believe that Harry didn't life fighting; even with the plans they had for Harry if they ever found him again. Plans that would include Harry becoming an Auror for them, a fighting force they could use against those they felt where opposing them.

However, since they were wrong about what Harry felt about fighting, they were looking in the completely wrong place for him. Seeing unlike what they thought Harry often did like fighting and did spent a lot of time learning how to do just that. 

Though at the same time Harry could see why a lot of people who did say they knew him when he was in the wizarding world thought he didn’t like fighting and would do anything to avoid it; seeing as how he had acting in certain circumstances where he did need to actively fight. 

It just turned out that when it came down to it, he didn't like to be pressured into fighting when he didn't feel like it; didn’t feel like it was something worth something to fight over to begin with. Or being pressured into fighting when it seemed to him that he was doomed to lose to begin with because no one wanted to train him to get any better or give him the necessary information he needed for said fight, so he could do his best. Basically, while he liked fighting, he didn't like the way he had been made to fight when it came to the majority of the wizarding world; without any other options or help when he needed it the most.

Now that he had his own choice, his own style of fighting and an actual chance in winning said fights Harry was really starting to at least like sparring with others; or to be more précises the adrenaline rush he got while fighting with them. As well as the fact that with each fight he got, either if he won or lost them, he learned something new from said fights.

Not to mention, he really loved being able to defend himself from other attackers if it came down to it; at least without any use of magic. Something he never had the chance to learn before, and something he wasn't going to give up any time soon. 

Seeing as it was something he had always wished he had been able to do while he was suffering under the mercy of his so-called uncle and cousin. While he had been utterly defenseless as he grew up. Something he had become even more determined to learn as he knew from person experience that he wouldn’t always be able to use his magic; nor did he want to become too depend on magic either. That, and always doing his best to be prepared was something Harry had really learned about both during the war and during his a crossed the world travels.

Hell, Harry had learned a lot of different things on his across the world trips. Be it about himself, about others or more about the world around him; Harry learned more than he ever thought he would before. Mainly by keeping both an open mind as well as keen open ears to what was going around him as he made his way a crossed the world.

This really showed as Harry took advice from other travelers he had passed as he continue hiking, biking and otherwise just doing what every he could to move peacefully around this world. Something that really show as he was having the time of his life just learning little bits and pieces of everything he could get his hands on. 

Learning because he wanted to, not because he needed to, and his very life depended on him learning something. Which despite how it sounded really wasn't a good inspiration on learning something. At least not correctly instead of the far quicker easier way it wasn’t; point in case the occlumency lessons he had with Snape.

Which was something that made being able to learn the way he wanted to, that much better for Harry. Because now that he had that chance, he found himself once more loving to be able to learn. Just as he had before he had gone to Hogwarts to begin with. Back when as a child learning had been a getaway for him; an escape from the hell his childhood had been. 

Because like it had been back then, and how it was now, learning once more became a promise of a better future; be it away from his so-called family or the wizarding world as a whole. Instead of being thrown on him and instant expectations of him mastering it with no real explanation on how it worked; like the wizarding world did to him far too often.

These bits and piece that Harry had been learning during his travels, as well as the bits he was able to learn while in the wizarding world, were starting to really add up. Especially after all the place he had been able to go to throughout the years. Seeing as during the latest two years that he had been traveling, and since he had gone to the wizarding world for the last time, made it, so the now twenty-five-year-old Harry, had become even more of a jack or trades then he had been before.

Only this time Harry being a jack of all trades wasn’t only when it came to his magic; like it had been before he had left the wizarding world. No, Harry had the time of his life learning all the things he could and didn't care how strange some of those things looked to others. Or how some would react to knowing he had learned some of the things he had. No, Harry honestly didn't care a wit about what everyone else may think about him; not any more at least.

Because of this Harry learned different things that most would overlook; in places most people would over look as well. At a little-known seashore village by the base of some mountain, Harry had learned how to snorkel, fish, spear fish, how to make nets for fishing out of nearly damn anything, speed swimming, and even the basics of boating. 

It was a very enjoyable stay that helped Harry seriously unwind. Not to mention also gave him another way to travel on his own without too much fear about what he was doing. In fact, because of this, and everything he had learned Harry had actually purchased his own boat, one that he had spent a lot of time adding different spells and runes on to it; making it a boat as magic as his godfather’s motorcycle had been. 

And a boat that was currently shrunk down, in its own special spot in his tent. Only to be taken out when Harry felt like having a trip among the water; or felt like putting the different skills he had learn in fishing to used. Not to mention he like the fact if he wanted to he could very easily have his own house out on the sea; more so if he added a couple more spells and made the boat in question similar to his tent.

It was in this little seashore village that Harry really learned to flirt, where he got a girl-friend, got a boyfriend even at that. Not to mention he had had sex for the first time while he was there. Hell had his first threesome for the first time there as well. One of the fondest, freest moments of his life and Harry would never forget his stay there. He was even planning on revisiting at a later point; once he had finished exploring the rest of world that is.

In an old fashion farming town, that lived in between the mountains that the earlier village had been besides, though on the opposite side, Harry had found a good deal of peace. While learning the true value of hard work. And how technology can hold you back at times. He had also learned a lot of things he had never thought he would need to know but found himself being extremely eager to learn them none the less.

Harry hadn't stayed there long enough to learn all their tricks in farming or anything like that. Seeing as that would have taken him literally years to learn, and he was only planning on being there for a couple of months at most. Meaning he wouldn’t have nearly enough time to learn everything they knew.

Hell, he had barley learned the basics from his stay in said farming town. Only being able to get a good understand on what to do when it came to harvesting as well as a bit on planting the seeds; seeing as that was mainly what he had helped them with. What considering just how long it would have taken for him to learn the more complicated and time-consuming lessons the farming village use.

But still Harry had been able to learn quite a bit of important bits of information during his stay in said farming village; even if there were times, he felt rather awkward in the village in question considering some of the views they had. Which where rather old fashion, even when considering Harry had lived in the wizarding world for a while; which in itself was really behind the times.

However, this awkwardness, and the fact he hadn't been able to stay as long, hadn't stopped Harry from learning other things from the people that were there. Things that didn’t have to do with their harvest, or other farming techniques. Even if he had been rather interested in several of them.

Instead Harry had been able to mainly learn about plants, both those that had been around them as well as several others that weren’t. Which turned out to be more of a bonus then Harry had originally thought it was going to be when he had first begun. Considering he had been able to find out what plants were safe to eat, what plants could help you out when it came to healing and what plants were poisonous. Something he hadn’t been a hundred percent sure of until he had learned all about them. 

Still this knowledge about different plants was extremely helpful for Harry. Especially when combined with his potions seeing as it made things all the more interesting for Harry. Mainly because the natural remedies he learned were similar to a muggle made potion at times. Meaning Harry had been able to make improvements to the potions he was using because of the knowledge he had; mostly in taste more than anything else.

Besides learning about the plants, some he knew and some that were actually new to him, another that Harry learned from this farming town was husbandry. Or at least he had learned part of Husbandry, the part when it came to the care of animals that could be on the farm. 

In fact, it was more of the raising a helping the sick and injured animals in his care than anything else; though he had been able to learn about the birthing process a bit as well. Even if it did leave him feeling vaguely faint and respecting the female gender just that much more after doing so. Not to mention really grateful he wasn’t female at the same time; he didn’t think he could ever handle giving birth to someone himself.

This was another thing Harry put his all into learning, both in memory of Hagrid, who had actually died in the final battle protecting a group of children from attack death eaters, but also because Harry had always loved animals himself, and loved the idea of being able to take care of them if they ever needed his help. And if he did so with a picture of his much beloved, and highly missed, owl Hedwig in his mind as he did so; well he was the only one who would know that.

Not only that but, while he had been both learning about his plants as well as how to care for certain animals, Harry had also been able to learn how to actually make clothes, without the help of his magic; at least the basics of how to make the types of clothing they had there.

Which is to say Harry had learned how to spin cotton and make it into fabric and from that then make it into clothes. It was hard work, finger blistering work, but Harry still to this day, has his slight crooked uneven sleeved shirt he had first made. Even if his ability to make clothes had vastly improved since then. He had also found out knowing the basics of how clothes were made seemed to improve the clothes he made by magic; as now his magic seemed to now know how to best fix or make clothes. 

Something that made Harry wonder if having firsthand knowledge in things, such as making clothes, or maybe something like knowing how to make glass ornaments, made the ones you made by magic better because of the more instinctual in-depth knowledge you would process. So far it had been proven to be true when it came to making clothes that way, and at the same time made him curious to find out if it remained true in regards to other skills.

During his stay in a deep forest, with several others whom were exploring said forest alongside him, Harry learned to hunt both with bow and arrows and then later on with guns as well. On top of those Harry had spent months with this group learning the ins and outs of hunting; of tracking and with aiming with either weapon. 

Seeing as while he was skilled when it came to tracking, which considering all things he had to track growing up, be it his family or even the snitch during a thunderstorm, wasn't really surprising to him. On the other hand, he had needed a bit more help when it came to aiming with weapons other than his own wand. Something that he did have trouble with at first, he did eventual learn extremely well, and continued working on when ever he got a chance.

Still even with this training, by the time he felt like leaving the group in the forest Harry had been told that he would always be a better tracker then he was a hunter. But due to how hard he had worked on it, he was still had a pretty good shot. One that would only get better the more he practiced, and he better continue practicing if he wanted to get any better.

Meaning Harry more often than not hit directly where he was aiming and just needed a bit more practice when it came to his actual speed at firing off a shot; be it Arrow or gun. Seeing as was still taking a little longer than the others felt was necessary to aim the shot he wanted to take. Which considering this was coming from professionals who had been using weapons for years; didn't really disappoint Harry to much all things considering.

Though he was better with a bow and arrow then he ever would be with a gun. Which considering how loud those this could get Harry was perfectly fine with that; he didn't like guns and wasn't sure he ever would. Even if they were the favorite weapon of quite a bit of people, and even if most people considered the bow and arrow a really out dated weapon of choice.

It was also while in these woods that Harry had been able to find out just what his Animagus form was, though he did nearly get shot when he decided to prank the others with him by surprising them with said form. But still the looks on their faces was so worth it, especially since they never found out it had been him that had given them the scare in question; which considering the group he had been with had all be muggle was a good thing. Even if he did feel a little bad about it afterwards seeing it was after seeing his animagus for the group moved just that much faster to get out of the forest they had been in.

Still Harry could see his form coming in handy in several situations and could so see how it fit him. Even if at first, he had been rather surprised by said form, seeing he had originally believed he would have gotten either a stag like his father or if not that a bird of some sort; not what he had actually ended up with. At the same time Harry loved his new form none the less and found himself feeling more at home in the forest because of it. Not to mention got that much better at both tracking as well as stealth because of it.

Once out of the woods Harry found what could only be called an art community. Where Harry took the time to find the more expressive side of himself and learned several different, yet odd types of art. 

As a way to just release some of the bottled-up emotions he was still feeling while at the same time finding different way to express himself. Seeing as most of the time his emotions didn’t seem able to do so for him; especially when he found himself going to the more emotionless side of things.

One of these ways he used to express himself, and at the same time learned a skill he found to be helpful, was glassblowing. Which was something that had caught Harry's attention the moment he saw it, mainly because he could see several different ways it could work with magic; and that wasn't only to make potion vails. Which worked better when they were made by hand as any magic used to make then could and most likely would interfere with the potions they were going to be used to store in them.

Then to be ironic Harry had decided to learn a bit of Pottery before finally wood carving before he left. Though on the last one he had only gotten the basics and really wanted to learn more about wood carving because he found it to be a rather soothing hobby to have; but sadly, there really wasn't anyone at the community willing to teach him more in that regard.

Seeing as the person he had been learning from in the beginning had only been willing to teach the more basics to Harry before he had left; and that was only after Harry had paid him a good deal to even do that much. 

So, in the end Harry had decided to leave and go back to his traveling, using the basics he knew at least until he could find someone who'd be more willing to teach him at a later date. Maybe if he offered to them to teach the something he knew in return for teaching his more about wood carving he'd find someone more will to teach him what he wanted? After all, usually trading worked rather well for him in the past after all; at least as long as he wasn’t in the wizarding world that is.

When he had been run a crossed what seemed to be like a group weapons smith and metal forgers, living in a small town in Australia of all place, Harry asked to stay a little and learn from them. Something they seemed more willing to do when Harry promised to both put effort in to anything they taught him, as well as promised a trade of goods with them.

None of which was actual money, and most of which was some of the medical supplies Harry had been stocking up on. Seeing as the metal forgers seemed to find such supplies, along with some of the different types of metals Harry could get his hands on, more valuable to them than actual money would be.

Though after trading with them Harry had been quick on replacing everything he had given the others in trade for teaching him. Seeing as Harry knew he had some of the weirdest luck in the world, which more often than not ended with him being injured in some way. Meaning Harry knew without a shadow of doubt in his mind he would need as much medical supplies as he could get in hands on. And even then, it would most likely still not be enough in the long run. At least not when considering how his luck usually was.

This town, that seemed to be made of different metal workers, was one of the oddest place Harry had stayed throughout all of his travels, and at the same time had been one of the places that he actually stayed the longest at. 

Not to learn actual forging, because Harry knew he had no chance in really learning that during his stay, not unless he wanted to spend years practicing and working on it. Seeing that was how long it would take him to learn everything he would need to know on forging; at least on how to do it correctly it would.

But instead of learning to actual make weapons, no matter how much he wished he could, Harry had decided to learn how to use to blades and weapons they made there. It was here that Harry found his utter fascination with blades, be they big or small, and it was here that Harry spent a large amount of his money that still remained buying different blades; all of top quality and in numerous amounts.

While learning how to best care for them at the same time, as well as learning how to do minor repairs on said metal weapons while he was at it. So, in the end Harry had learned at least a small, very small, amount of metal welding. And at least knew mentally how welding different types of metals worked; even if he didn't know how to actual do so completely in practice.

And then there was the times Harry had decided to go into different cites he traveled around and just go shopping like he never had before. Harry had never been able to buy thing just for him, or just to buy things for the hell of it, for that matter. 

So he decided now that he had the chance he was going to take it; especially as there was no one there to stop him, or attempt to get him to purchase what they wanted for themselves instead of what he, himself wanted; even if some of the things he did end up purchasing did end up earning Harry some rather odd looks.

At the same time Harry knew he had more money than he could spend in his life time even if he went out and spent a thousand of dollars a day; and that was only with the fraction he still had from what he had given to the Goblins. Seeing as his interest would cover it enough that he wasn't loosening nearly as much as he was spending. Especially after he transferred the gold he had to whatever nonmagical countries money he was in at the time. Considering that right now Harry was doing his best to stay out of the eyes of the magical world as a whole; so there was no way he’d be spending actual wizarding money where ever he went.

Because of this Harry would buy all types of things from the stories around the world. Be it clothes form different country, different foods from different places placed under preservation charms so he could eat it whenever he got in the mood for it. Different how to books, even a couple of humorous do it you self for dummies books. As well as several different Arts and crafts supplies, including everything he would need for the hobbies he picked up during his travels. Along with bag after bag filled with different types of puzzles. As something he could use as entertainment when he had nothing else to do; as Harry knew he never did well when he was truly bored. Unless he was sleeping that is.

Basically, while he shopped Harry decided to get, any and everything that caught his eye. All of which Harry eventual placed in his tent/bag to explore at a later date. After all you never know when something could come in hand. When something could be used to trade for something else that could be helpful, because more often then not when he was out traveling it was being able to trade one valuable for another was more helpful then money. Because not every traveler put the same value in money as they would something like clothes or food.

Plus, when he slipped on to a train or on his own boat heading several hours away to another destination having something to distract him from his boredom was always a welcome thing to have; especially when there was no one else around him while he was on said trip. Which happened more often than not, as train trips he got on, weren't always one he was technically supposed to be on. And the fact he was the only one he allowed on his boat after he had finished adding all the spell and runes he had to it.

Often times when buying things, most of which even Harry would admit that there were most likely things that he wouldn't ever need, it was in small family run shops that he bought most of them. Or at least most of the times he did; as long as they were polite that is. 

Just so he could help them without making it seem like charity; so as not to insult anyone unknowing. Something he did when Harry wasn't in those emotionless moods he sometimes found himself falling into; otherwise Harry would just steal what he wanted using his magic to insure no one found out what he was doing.

Because honestly, Harry didn’t want to be around other people, and the stores he did steal from where ones that wouldn’t really notice things missing from them with how much sheer surplus they had in the items Harry did steal. That or the stores in question where large business-like stores or the people in charge of them had been extremely rude to Harry when he had attempted o purchase form them earlier.

By doing this Harry found himself having things he was sure he'd never use in his bag. Like female clothing, from a small shop that specialized in winter clothing for female but was recently having hard times and was close to closing down. With the owner being someone who reminded Harry strongly of Remus with his golden eyes, and warm nature. So, he couldn’t help but buy out the shop in question, especially after finding out the man was a single father with a small baby whom he was trying to take care of; just like Teddy had been.

Not to mention the store that specialized in prenatal care and baby supplies that Harry had pretty much empty out to buy because the women in question burst into tears as Harry had walked by and looked to be ignoring everything in said shop. Apparently, she was being driven out of business by a nearby super market and her family needed the money

If, after Harry had purchased everything in the small family store, the supermarket in question randomly got robbed at a later date, well Harry wasn't going to say anything, nor was anyone going to find any of the stolen goods seeing as he had long since locked them up in his bag. Nor, did he feel in the least bit bad about it as the he had found out from the woman who owned the small-town store that the supermarket owner often came over to her store to either taunt or proposition her when her business came to a near stop.

Then there was the children's clothing story he also almost completely bought out that had a similar story. Only this one was mainly because Harry was reminded of the godson that he had lost. Which wasn't helped by the fact the widow of said shop had a small wolf like Pajama showing in the window as he walked by it. That would have been something Harry would have definitely put on his little godson if he still had the opportunity to do so.

And oddly enough in most of the cases where Harry emptied out the shops he was purchasing at, Harry hadn't done this because he had felt bad for the people in question; though he would admit there had been some sympathy there. No, he had done those purchases only because the people in one way or another reminded him of his dearly departed family members. Not to mention some par of him really wanted to see the others reactions to what he had done.

It was almost as if he found their wide-eyed thankful look rather amusing. Though he did hope that they decide to make better investments with the money they earned from him then what ever they were currently doing, seeing as whatever it was they were doing wasn't working, and in all honesty, he wouldn't be doing the same thing again for them. 

Once was honestly all he could do, and even then he had to ensure they would attempt to go to the news with what he was doing because Harry didn’t need his face all over the place; not when he was still trying to hide from the wizarding world.

Beside it wasn't like he had given them that money for free, like he may have done in the past if he had been given a bad enough sob story, he had taken everything he had purchased and packed it up in some far corner of his tent/bag; leaving the stores in question without a majority of their merchandise in return. 

Maybe he'd give it out to someone else at another date to free up some room, if he ever needed it that is. Maybe not. Hell, if he got bored enough he might just go around giving random things to people; again, just to see how they would react. At least as long as he felt that the items in question couldn’t be traded for something else valuable to him later on that is.

However now Harry was starting to make his way to America. Maybe go to Atlanta Georgia, one of his guides during his latest adventure, which had been deep cave exploration, had suggested it to him. Speaking about it to Harry nearly the whole way back; obviously being from the place in question and quite proud of what was located there.

Telling Harry how there was so many different things he could do there, like sky diving, an incredibly large aquarium and such things like that. The guide had told Harry how it was his home town and if Harry every wanted a tour to just call him. Harry wasn't planning on calling him up, because in Harry’s opinion the man in question talked way too much but was thinking about taking his suggestion about actually going to Atlanta Georgia.

It wasn't like he had anything else planned for the next month or so. Not to mention Georgia was around the direction he was going to be heading anyway, so why not swing by there, it wasn't like it would hurt him to do so right?

 


	3. chapter three

**I guess my give a damn is busted**

Summary- over the years that Harry has spent in the wizarding world he eventual had to learn to not care as much, especially after everything that had happened after the war had finally ended. So, when the dead started waking up hungry, and the world quickly went to hell, all he could think was, 'figures.'

Disclaimer- I do not own or make any money off of either Harry Potter or the walking dead.

** Chapter three **

Harry now found himself regretting the fact he both ignored the world around him while he was traveling, as he spent most of the time in what most would consider the wilds. Away from any real information sources that would let him know what was going currently going on the world around him. And the fact, that when he did decide to finally make his way to civilization, besides the quick stops in stores he had made, that it was Atlanta Georgia of all the places he could have been that he ended up going to.

This was because one, well as it turns out by avoiding being in anything that could even be remotely called a major city, along with all the people in said cities, Harry missed out on some very important, life altering information.

Information which he had quickly found out when he finally made it out of the woods and into Atlanta Georgia. Which also happened to be right around the time it was already too late to really do anything about said information.

Not that Harry was completely sure he would have been able to do much about what he had found out anyway, seeing as no one else seemed to have been able to do anything about it despite the fact a lot of higher ups did have the knowledge about it. But still he could have found a way to be more protect as well as prepared for what was now going on. At least if he had known about what the hell was going on, he could have been.

This was the fact that there was a virus out there that was killing everyone, or at least nearly everyone, and apparently afterword's reanimating those that it did kill to wake up hungry for living human flesh. Which they hunted down in herds and attacked any living being they were able to their undead hands on.

So much like inferius in the wizarding world, only as Harry had checked, without any use of magic to make it possible. Nor did it seem like fire stopped these creatures, like it did Inferius, these creatures seemed to only be taken down by a shot directly to the head to stop them.

Leaving Harry feeling two main emotions, the frustration over the fact that he had never realized what was happening. That he hadn’t noticed this coming, or the fact he hadn’t noticed whatever the hell this was happen; seeing as it had to have been going on for a while to spread of far as it had.

As well as the utterly confused about how it was happening; as he couldn't think of any other way the dead could come back except for magic. Yet at the same time, knowing that despite the fact there was no magic doing so, that was what was happening.

However even as he realized this, in the back of his mind Harry really wasn’t able to stop himself from feeling that it would figure something like this would happen as soon as he was able to feel some sense of peace in his life. That it was just his luck for something like this to happen so soon after he finally got the freedom he had always wanted.

Seeing as that was how his luck usually seemed to turn out, two sided; and usually in the extremes on both sides. Hell, Harry figured his gut feeling must have realized something like this was going to happen at least in some degree. Otherwise why would he have felt the need to collect everything he did, seeing as he knew it wasn't only to screw the wizarding world over. Even if that had been a major part of why he had done everything he had done, in the beginning at least.

At the same time, even if he was happy about all the supplies he had on him, that he had gathered unknowingly over the years. Harry wasn't feeling as smug about the tent he currently had, even if it was still both extremely safe as well as helpful considering just what was going on. Even if it was most likely one of the safest if not the safest shelters in several miles around.

Seeing as even if it did keep what he now found to be called the walking dead, or just the walkers, out, it's kind of stood out on its own. Seeing as he was a rather large tent that when visible to others, looked to be rather flimsy and not nearly as safe as it actually was. Not to mention it looked like something that was more of a hassle to put together then it’s worth considering the size of the ten in question. At least to anyone who didn't know about all the magic that went in to, which was now the majority of the world around Harry, that is how it would look.

Added to that the fact that Harry knew he had to be even more careful now getting out of said tent when it came to both humans as well as walkers. Seeing as the wards he had his tent didn't really go out far enough to tell him if anyone was watching him from a distance. And until he found a more permanent place to stay, one where he didn’t have to worry about some stranger finding out about him, he really wouldn't be able to put down his own wards that would allow him to do so either.

And Harry knew from experience even before whatever this disaster of a virus that called these Walkers, that humans could be the worst sorts of monsters; even more so then the walking dead could ever be. After all these walkers didn't seem to have nearly the necessary skills humans did when it came to thinking, plotting or backstabbing. From what Harry could see the undead where only guided by pure instinct to feed and nothing more. Making the humans that survived both them and the virus the far more dangerous threat to him.

Which was one of the reasons why Harry was rather upset he had found all this out, and had pretty much gotten stranded, in Atlanta Georgia of all places. He knew he wasn't safe and the fact that he hadn't been in Georgia all that long, and therefor didn't know much about it in the long run didn't make Harry feel all that safe in the least bit. Not when you consider the fact, he both didn't know anyone there who could give him the information he wanted, nor did he know where any of the magical centers may be at; on the off chance he decided he needed to go to one.

Not that knowing where the magical centers in the part of the world would that would be much of a help to Harry, seeing as he was currently in America and even Harry knew that the magic in America, particularly where he was currently located at funnily enough, was so wild that not many witches or wizards stayed in the country to begin with. That is not to say magic was impossible to do, just it needed a stronger will to control it; fortunately having a strong will was something Harry never had a problem with. Unlike several other witches or wizards Harry could name just off the top of his head.

This wild magic however did have one benefit that Harry was grateful for and would be using the hell out of for the time being. Which was the face that he wouldn’t be very easily tracked down by anyone in the wizarding world; more so now than it has ever been before. Seeing as it was all but impossible to track anyone in the wild magic of America; the wilder it was the more impossible the task in question was.

On the other hand, the wild magic of Georgia wasn't so good for him when it came to Harry getting the answers he wanted about what was going on and if magic could help it in some way; or another. Or if not that, then if magic could help find out what had caused it to happen in the first place. Something Harry wasn't sure about, even if he now knew the walkers themselves weren't running on any magic at all. However, because of how wild the magic was in this place in particular, it was made just that much more difficult, if not outright, impossible to do at the time.

Sighing and knowing that there was no use in kicking up a fuss now seeing as there was nothing he could really do about it.  Harry just shifted his bags, making sure they were all in place, and just keep on walking in the directions he had been heading before he had lost himself in his thoughts.

Seeing as he had everything he owned packed up and was currently making his way through yet another one of the forests that seemed to make up the majority of the part of Georgia he was in. Which was something Harry was rather happy about as he would rather be surrounded by forest and nature, then any humans; not to mention being in the forest also gave Harry a chance to hunt for some food he could store away before the walkers eventual made their way here as well.

At the same time Harry was doing this, not only for the opportunity to capture more food as well as other supplies that came from the forest, but because he felt that traveling through the forest and staying away from any cities, unless he had no other choice, would be the safest route for him. At least until he could get some more answers to his questions about just what was going on. And found more ways to destroy the walkers that were the main threats in any city he might travel through, then a simple shot to the head as he could easily get overwhelmed if there were numerous enough if he continued doing it that way.

Because so far Harry hadn't been able to find out much about them, besides the fact destroying the head stops them; and that had only been found out but pure chance after Harry’s magic had lashed out. So, until he did know more about whatever was currently going on Harry was going to be sure to stay out of their way.

Or at least not leave himself open to large group attack of these creatures like he would be in any city he went to. Besides no matter what Harry had always felt safer in the woods then he did in any other setting; something that had only gotten stronger since he had gotten his animagus form. Which worst come to worse he could quickly assume and go into the trees for protection; more so then he would be able to as a human.

Harry had been moving constantly for several hours now, keeping a steady pace as he made his way through the woods; not making any sounds or leaving any trail behind him as he did so. Due mainly to both his training as well as his Animagus form; which was a natural hunter in the forest. Something that Harry was proud of, as his form did reflect who he was and his personality as a person.

And to Harry his form being what it was just meant freedom to him, not to mention proved to be helpful in regrades to the hunting he had done so far. Seeing as it allowed him to scent out as well as track down three rather large deer so far. Deer he had managed to store in under several different preservation spells in a special part of his tent, just waiting for him to stop and get some time to take care of them.

At the moment though, Harry knew that he would have to stop and get ready to rest soon. At least he would if he wanted to recover his energy enough to leave as early as he usually did in the mornings; because Harry knew there was a reason there was the saying the earlier bird got the worm. And it had nothing to do with actual worms; or at least when Harry worked with it, it didn't.

But at the same time before he did this Harry decided that since he was in a forest now, he was going to do a little more hunting done before he decided to rest. Especially as something was telling Harry that whatever this thing that was going on wasn't going to stop anytime soon. No if anything everything in him was telling Harry things were going to get a lot worse before they ever got any better, and he would need all the supplies he currently had in the future. And at the moment even with the three deer he just got, and all the other supplies he still didn’t feel secure enough even think about stopping stocking up with supplies.

Not to mention Harry had seen these walkers attacking anything that moved, including several cats or dogs in the city, so he knew that they would do the same to whatever the found in the forest when the eventually made their way to it. Which Harry knew was going to happen a lot sooner than he would like.

Which turn meant that it would be best for Harry to get as much hunting done as he could before that happened. After all, with his magic, and all the spells he had in or on his tent, it wasn't like any meat, food or otherwise, that went into his tent would go bad any time soon.

 Nor was it like the Walking dead really needed anything they did kill, unlike Harry and any other survivors that may be out there. Who really could use any meat or food that could be out there, especially if they already had it safely at hand instead of having to risk going out and looking for it, when things get that much more dangerous.

Not to mention Harry at the same time wasn’t planning on actually killing everything he caught. No, know that he thought about it, and thought about everything he had in his tent Harry was also planning a little bit for the future. Which included capturing several smaller animals, such rabbits, turkey, chickens, and other such animals of both genders and placing them is a sort of status so that if worse came to worse he could find some place to breed them for more food if he had to.  


 Hell, if he had to he could turn where he flew into a little sanctuary for different animals; maybe even add a several deer and hogs in there once he got it all set up so they couldn’t escape. Maybe even go to the abandon farms and get some of the cows and other animals that could be there. Or if not, that get some of the farm equipment, so he could use part of the field as a sort of farming lands of sorts. Seeing as even with preservation charms the food he had wouldn’t last forever as it wasn’t an unlimited amount of food, and sooner or later he would need a way to replace said food. Something having animals on hand, as well as a garden of some sort would do.

That is if he was able to get enough time to do all that he had planned, which in turn would mean finding a place where he felt safe enough to stay in one place long enough to get it all settled down the way it would need to be.  And know that he was thinking about it there was a lot of different things he could do, and the skills and place necessary to do them with, if he could get the time and felt safe enough to get it all done.

However, at the same time, Harry knew that now wasn’t the current time he could do anything, as rushing into anything like what he was planning wasn’t something that would help him in the least bit. So, for now he’d do more of the basics until he could sit down and plan a little more successfully before he did anything else.

 Until he could find somewhere he felt safe enough to let his guard down far enough to let himself just sit and plan what he’d need to do to survive as long as he could. Something he knew would eventual mean including other people as well; something Harry really didn’t want to think about at the moment. Which meant that at the moment instead of thinking on that, he was going to instead think of a shorter-term plan of hunting down some food. Maybe even get several herbs and other plants for his potions while he as at it.

Knowing this and knowing that he would want to stock up on as much food as he possible could at the time being, be it meat from the food he hunted down to the different herbs that he knew that could be found in the forests around him, he just needed to get started.

This in mind Harry grabbed out his bow and arrow set. It was time to get to hunting once more. Knowing deep within his heart of hearts that whatever this virus was, that was making there 'walkers' was going to last a lot long than anyone thought; even if from what he heard it had only been going on for about maybe two weeks so far. At least as far as everyone's knowledge about it went at least. Harry wouldn't be surprised if certain people knew all about it before the really outbreak got noticed by everyone else. Considering the same could be said about how the wizarding world was hidden; the highest of the high did know about it after all.

Not to mention, to Harry's utter confusion, everyone seemed to believe that whatever it was that was currently gong on would be fixed soon, or that the military was going to save them all from what was going on. Something that Harry himself didn't believe in the least bit and became even more determined to stay in the forest instead of going into town because of this.

Seeing as he had learned from experience what the so-called leaders would do when they were terrified or panicked about the horror that was going on in the world around them. And that was only one panicked government not several different ones that all thought they were right; like what was currently going on.

So yeah Harry, really wasn't looking forward to just what the government was planning on doing to 'fix' the disaster that was currently happening. Something told him it wasn’t going to be anything that was considered good for the general public, nor did he think the higher up would be putting their lives on the line to be doing anything; if they had lived through the virus to begin with.

Shaking his head, at the disaster he knew that was going to cause, Harry instead brought his focus back to the forest around him. It was the safer, saner path to look down. After all he was trying to hunt at the moment, and that did need all his focus. At least it did if Harry wanted to actual capture something and not scare it off. Seeing as with everything that was going on the animals in the forest had to be hyperaware of the danger they were in. Something Harry knew was true as his own animal form had been feeling warier for reasons Harry hadn’t been able to figure out until more recently.

Besides he also needed to be alert for these so-called Walker, on the chance that there were some in the forest, instead of still in the City. Something Harry wasn't so sure about considering, no matter how sick some people may think his thoughts to be, the walkers main 'food' source was still heavily located in said cities; and there wouldn't be nearly as much of it in the forest. Which meant that said walkers really weren't likely to leave the cities in questions until all the remaining human is said places also left; or had become walkers themselves. That until the remain food source was gone the Walkers wouldn’t leave quite yet; like any other predator in the wild when it came to their food sources.

Which by that time Harry was already planning on having left this location anyway; not wanting to be near any city once they started emptying out. And if he had it his way by the time that did happen Harry would have been able to set up a permeant safe location for himself. Because with all the magic he had learned over the last couple of years Harry knew he could surely make a safe place for himself.

Not to mention Harry knew that there were not plenty of abandoned building around here; all he had to do was clear on out and set up everything else afterwards. But that was plans for later on, once he felt more ready to settle down and found just the right location to do so at first. Preferable one that had walls around it and didn’t have any other groups set up around it either.

For now, though, Harry needed to pay attention to what he was currently doing before he decided anything else. Seeing as currently no matter how much he wanted to plan for the future, he needed to pay more attention to the present, at least until he got into a safer place; like inside his tent. Considering at the time the present was what was the most dangerous at the moment.

It was because Harry was aware of his surround as he was, that several different things that happened once he brought himself back to the present. One he was able to hunt down, as well as safely store in his tents, two medium sized stags, four rabbits, as well as several different birds; including a wild turkey of all things.

All of which were actually hunted down, killed and stored in his tent ready to be prepared for any upcoming meals he might want, opposed to being put in any type of status, like he was planning on doing at a later date; once he had everything set up for it. So, it could be said that he had a very successful hunting trip, one that due to his magic nothing would go to waste; unlike how it may have without the use of magic.

However, it was after he had gotten these, and had them stored away and under all the perseveration spells he could think of, that Harry, who still had his weapon out and who was now seriously debating stopping hunting for the night, heard something. The sounds of very faint footsteps coming in his direction, footsteps that if Harry was honest with himself, he most likely wouldn't have heard if he hadn't both been straining his ears and had the Animagus form he did have.

Hearing this Harry didn't hesitate for a second and quickly spun himself around with his bow and Arrow up, aimed directly at where the sounds of footsteps had been coming from. Only to be greeted by the sound of a gun cocking after doing so. It seemed that the person who had been coming up from behind him was just as armed as he was and wasn't afraid to show it. Making Harry that much wearier about who it was, seeing as that wasn't a reaction most people had; at least it hadn't been in most people he had met so far. It was more of a reaction that Harry himself would have had if he had been in the other persons shoes.

Harry hearing this and knowing just how dangerous guns could be, having seen firsthand the damages they could do to the human body, was ready to raise up a shielding spell around him. One that he knew would be able to help protect him some from the bullet in said gun. Or at least enough so that he could get the hell out of dodge from said gun; seeing as the shield could only hold up so long under gun fire. Only to be stopped before he could actual get the shield in question up, by a voice coming from the direction he was still aiming his bow and arrow at.

"Drop ya weapon, and I'll do the same for ya. Otherwise we're gonna see if you can aim that thing nearly as well with a bullet in ya head." Hearing this Harry tightened his grip on his bow and before he could stop himself spoke out; unwilling to drop his weapon when he wasn't sure the other person would do the same.

"Only if you come out so I can see just who was trying to sneak up on me." Surprisingly instead of hearing a gun go off or feeling any pain from a bullet being lodge into him, as he didn’t have his shield up yet, Harry was great with a short laugh before the voice from before began to speak once more. This time with footsteps once more starting up and breaking through the bush that had been behind Harry.

"Well, at least ya got some guts. Gonna need them now that the worlds gone to hell like it has. But get things right, we weren't tryin to sneak up on anybody. Just hunting, like it looks like ya were yourself."

As this was said Harry could now see that the voice in question was coming from one of the two people that were now standing in front of Harry. The one that was holding what looked like a rife gun pointed firmly at Harry's head.

Seeing this and remembering just what the man in question had said to him, not moments ago, Harry reluctantly lowed his weapon. Hoping he wasn't making a serious mistake as he did so. Because there were some people out there that would simply shot Harry in the head after he had lowered his weapon. People that Harry knew survived, because people like that always seemed to survive; like a cockroach.

 Fortunately, it seemed that he hadn't as the man also lowed his gun and took his finger off the trigger. Giving Harry a better chance to see the two other survivors that were now in front of him, taking in all the details he could about them, just as Harry knew they were doing the same for him.

What Harry saw as he did this was, the one who had been speak to him since the beginning, and the one who had been threatening to shoot him, was an older looking man. One that screamed to Harry that he was someone who could take care of himself and could be dangerous to anyone who angered him. Something that was proven to Harry by the fact he had just been threatening to shoot Harry not moments ago.

This man had light blond nearly grey looking blond harry and steeling grey-blue eyes. He as also had a fighter’s build and looked to a little over six feet tall; all and all he looked like someone that you wouldn’t want to cross. Which Harry was sure he’d do anyway at one point or another.

The second one, was obviously the younger of the two and looked to either be just a little older than Harry himself or about his age. He had a grip on a much loved and obviously well taken care of bow with the arrows for it slung a crossed his back.  And Harry just knew the man in question really knew how to use that weapon; most likely better the Harry could at that.

Like the man with him, whom Harry was guess was his brother seeing as they did look related to each other, he too looked like he could take care of himself and could be very dangerous if angered. And like his brother this man was around six feet tall and had a build of a fight; though he was a bit leaner than his brother and reminded Harry of a panther for some reason. This man in question had darker hair and bright blue eyes opposed to the steely blue eyes of the other.

Harry looked at the two he assumed where brothers and felt that he needed to be both cautious around them, while at the same time showing that he wasn’t afraid of them or allow himself to be pushed around by them.

Harry was feeling this way because his inner animal was reaction the same way to the both of them, and that was like how a predator would react to another equal predator standing in front of it; something which reinsured Harry's believe the two in front of him could be very dangerous if provoked any way.

And at the same time made Harry wonder if perhaps he wanted these two on his sides during that ever the hell was currently going on, as he felt that having people like those two would help anyone’s chances of survival.

There was a deep silence that cloaked the area the three where in as they all looked over the others and as the took in everything they could about the ones who stood opposite of them; looking for any weakness or strengths they could see. Or at least they were until the older looking one, who had the gun, spoke up.

"Name's Merle, this is my brother Daryl, looks like ya had a similar idea as we did."

 


	4. chapter four

I guess my give a damn is broken

Summary- over the years that Harry has spent in the wizarding world he eventual had to learn to not care as much, especially after everything that had happened after the war had finally ended. So, when the dead started waking up hungry, and the world quickly went to hell, all he could think was, ‘figures.’

Disclaimer- I do not own or make any money off of either Harry Potter or the walking dead.

A.N- this is mainly a long filler chapter that is giving information more than anything else.

** Chapter four **

                It had been a good three weeks since Harry had first met Merle and Daryl.  And a little over a month since he had first found out about what they were now calling the walkers.  During that time, several different things had happened. Some of them rather beneficial to him and the others with him. While some of them rather irritating for all three of them; some more so then then the others.

One of the good things that had happened during the time they had been together, was the fact that the three decided, at least for the time being, they would travel together. As they had all agreed that in most cases three heads were better on two; especially when it came to someone taking guard for the night. Something they all agreed to take turns doing as they didn’t want to get attacked by either walkers, or as Merle pointed out other survivors.

 Not to mention that between the three of them they were able to cover the weakness the others had; even if they honestly didn’t want to admit the weaknesses that they did have. Something that was further helped by the fact that Harry seemed to think in a similar way to the brothers and was an unfaltering survivor at his very core. With the added bonus of the fact Harry wasn’t insulted or offended by the way Merle often spoke; often giving as good as he got.

Another beneficial thing that had happened was two weeks in, Harry had decided to hell with it and had actual told both Merle and Daryl about his magic. Only to find out that the both of them already knew about magic both because they were squibs whose family had left them with their father when they didn’t show any magic.

And that despite what Harry thought about his skills in hiding what he was doing Harry had let it slip several times that he himself had magic to them; as they already knew what to look for. Though they did state that unlike most other wizards or witches they had meet that they had noticed that Harry didn’t rely solely on his magic. So, they had decided to give him the benefit of the doubt until he proved himself to be untrustworthy; which he hadn’t do so.

When Harry had question them about the fact that they had trusted him despite the fact they didn’t seem to trust those with magics in the least bit; which Harry could easily understand seeing in most cases he felt the same.  

Which they had replayed with, in a rather point-blank matter at that, that at times like this they couldn’t afford to be pick about anything. Let alone someone who could both understand them as well as help guard their backs like Harry did. Not to mention the both of them could very easily see the benefits of having someone who had magic on their side. So, they hadn’t attempted to chase him off like their first instinct had been when they had first figured out he had magic.  

Harry after hearing that, wasn’t insulted nor did he feel like they were using him like he had felt the wizarding world had been. In fact, Harry found himself rather impressed with the brother’s kind of thinking. That was the kind of thinking that Harry could see making it through what the hell that was currently going on.

Hell, it was the kind of thinking he had been using when he had first started traveling with both Daryl and Merle, to begin with. Thinking on how it benefited him and helped him live longer because they were there.

Not to mention he knew that this was different then how the wizarding world had been with him because he knew that Daryl and Merle wouldn’t be dependent on him in the least bit. Nor would the be expecting him to be their hero; like the majority of the wizarding world had. Expecting him to handle everything while they buried their heads in the ground and pretended nothing was going on. No, he really couldn’t see either Merle or Daryl behaving in anyway like that.

 But in the end Harry wasn’t mad because he had done the same thing they had. So why would he feel mad about the fact they were doing the same thing to him? It didn’t make sense to him. Something he shared with both brothers, when they had brought up his lack of reaction. Which was something that earned him a laugh from Merle, and a smirk from Daryl as the normal quite younger brother told Harry.

“I knew you were more similar to my brother and I then most others out there. I got to say I’m glad to have ya on our side while what ever the hell this is goes down. World needs more people who thinks like us out there.”  After this was said the three seemed to work closer and it was like something that had been stopping them from working together as smoothly had completely disappeared after Harry’s confession about his magic.

In fact, it was after this happened that Harry decided to key the other two into his tent and while doing so them know everything that he had with him inside said tent. Usually something in him would be screaming at him for doing so because he hadn’t known them that long; not nearly enough to trust him as much as he did.

Hell, he had known people longing during his travels, and hadn’t trusted any of them enough to even inform them about his magic let alone let them inside his tent. Not even the lovers he had taken had been in the known as much as both Daryl and Merle now were.

Yet at the same time something was telling Harry that it was needed. That the two brothers would be a big help in his future, that if he waited much longer to inform them about everything then he’d loss their valuable trust; so Harry had listened to that gut feeling. And didn’t regret it in the least bit as the looks on their faces as they entered his tent had made it worth it with that alone. It seemed that while they did know about magic, it actually wasn’t that much information.

What they did know was just the bare basics really. Things like yes it was out there, no they didn’t have it, and any other family they had that did have magic had abandoned them because of their lack of it.

Which when hearing that Harry could see just why they were so weary about trusting anyone who did have magic, as those type of people had never done anything remotely similar to help them; even when they had the opportunity to do so.

Making Harry feel that much more pleased that he had earned their respect enough that they honestly didn’t seem to care one way or another that he had magic. Despite how much Magic had screwed them over in the past, despite the fact it was magic that caused the beginning over everyone not seeing them as good enough. Something both brothers had long since learned to not care about any longer but still something that had left scars on them. Which was another reason why Harry had decided to key them into his tent.

Well that and the fact that his tent would offer them a lot more protection than anything they had outside. At least as far as Harry could tell, as with all the wards he had his tent was most likely one of the safest placed available for many miles around; even if it didn’t look like it.

Not to mention the fact that now that they knew about magic and were keyed into his tent Harry felt that they would be willing to help him further in the plans he had for his tent. Because he knew the plans he had were something that would be something both brothers would approve of; or had even thought of doing themselves at one point.

Plans that when he let both Daryl and Merle know about, which happened once they had neared the end of the second week of their travels together.  And Harry had only done so after they had gotten more used to his magic as well as after they had both decided on the rooms they had wanted in his tent.  Which happened to two of the rooms the furthest in the tent, near his room, but side by side with each other.

Were plans that once the two of them heard about them, were very much willing to help him put it together. Not to mention, just like Harry had hoped they would, both Daryl and Merle also threw their own idea into his plans as well. Ideas Harry was very much willing to go along with because Harry knew that the two brothers had spent their whole life’s, or nearly their entire life’s, in the wild and knew just what was needed to be able to live off the lands. More so then Harry did at any rate.

And because of this, and because three people can plan out the best way to get things done better then a single person could, even with the help of magic, several of Harry’s plans were beginning to be set up faster than he had ever thought they would have been. Better than he had originally planned them to be for that matter as well.

This included his plans on turning the open field he had made in his tent originally for flying, into something else entirely. Seeing as said field was incredibly large when you take into account both the fact it was used to fly in, and the fact that was magically extended as far as it could get.

 More so then it had normal been as Harry had figured out how to add a good deal of his own magic to the spell work in question giving it an even large boost then it had beforehand. Making the sun kissed field in question one large amount of land, that was as Merle said larger the most farms he’d seen.

Which Harry took as Merle honestly believed that what Harry was planning, or had planned, to do with said open field would work; at least when it to the size of everything.  The believe seemed to only get strong as the three continued added more details of what they needed to do, or in the cases of the brothers were given more details about what magic could do; or what Harry’s tent could do.

More so when Harry also explained that on the outside of this room was a key to control the weather in it so you could make it warmer, colder, rainy, windy or even snowing if you chose to. Seeing s before Harry had liked practicing in all type of weather; as you never really knew when you had may have to fly off in an emergency.

Knowing this, both brothers were happy to get work on the plans Harry had told them about; with the knowledge it could succeed if done correct. Well, not happy but quickly none the less as they knew what they were doing would be needed in the future; just as Harry himself knew.

Not to mention like earlier mentioned both Daryl and Merle had been able to point out, as well as bring up, several different things Harry had missed out on when he had originally been planning his work. Things Harry really wouldn’t have even thought of until it was too late for him to do anything about it. Making it all work out all the better in the long run for everyone involved.  Not to mention making a permanent mark of the Dixon’s as someone Harry could trust as they did so.

That is to say that within several days of work and nearing the end of the third week they had been working together, the three had gotten a lot of what Harry planned for what had been something similar to a quidditch field for him before. And while he was sort of sad to see his flying pitch disappear what it was now would help him much more when it comes to terms of surveil; which was something Harry needed more then he needed a flying field.

 Now instead the entire thing was pretty much split in half with a large lake in the very center of if; being the thing in question that nearly spilt the field in the first place. The lake in question was rather deep and had been made with the help of several blasting spells; as well as several different powerful water blasting spells to fill it up.

Said lake had several different types of eatable fish inside of it, several of which Merle had informed him were of breeding age. With enough of them in the lake in question Harry knew he didn’t have to fear running out of fish, and because of the knowledge Merle had when it came to the care necessary for the fish or man-made lakes, Harry didn’t have to worry about many problems when it came to said lake.

So, with the lake not only did they have one source of food, but because the water in said lake was about a clean as it could get with fish swimming through it, seeing as it had been made with pure magic, made it so that everything else they did in within the field also now had a source of water as well.

This meant that fruit trees, that had been magical transported and carefully uprooted from several different abandon farms they had run a crossed where place. Which so far, included three apple trees, five peach trees, and two cherry trees.

All of which Harry was happy to know weren’t showing any signs of shock and seemed to be settle very well in their new location. Along with this Harry had also gotten three smaller blue berry bushes that they had found in the woods. Something Harry was happy about as he knew those bushes could seriously spread pretty far if given time.

Still all of these new fruit bearing plants had all been successful planted near the lake in question so that they would have constant source of water for when it wasn’t raining

 Not to mention that with those bushes, and any fallen fruit from the trees, that the animals they had captured now had both water as well as more food then the grass they had before. Meaning that they would stay alive and healthy longer, not to mention would most likely breed a little more with the more surplus of food.

The animals they had managed to capture so far included, several rabbits which at the moment seemed the easiest for them to capture; all of different gender. Four geese, which Daryl had actual captured, tow of each gender; and the nest of eggs he had managed to capture with them. Six different deer, four female and two different males. All of which had all been found in the wild and had been hell capturing them alive. In fact, it took stunning spells to actual capturing the stags.

Then all the wild animals they had captured, which had actually taken them more time than it had to set up everything in the field to begin with, were all let lose on one side of the lake. The side that was the furthest from the doors that led into the field to begin with.

 Not to mention they were all on the side that was warded against them being able to leave, in fact the wards in question stop all the animals on that side of the lake from being able to even get to the other side of the lake.

Both so they wouldn’t be able to escape, as a precaution that everyone felt necessary after the difficulty it was capturing them in the first place, and so they wouldn’t eat all the food that would eventual be growing on the farm they had set up on the other side of the lake. Even if at the moment there really wasn’t much growing on said farm, considering all the seeds in it had only been planted for a week at most.

Not only that but because Daryl had brought it up Harry had also managed to smoke out and successful move two different honey beehives into the fields, each put on opposite side of the field, and each far enough away that no one had to worry about disturbing, and there for being stung, by any of the bees in question.  Harry had gotten the bees in question to both help pollenate future flowers or plants, as well as to give the group a source of honey.

 It was also something that Harry hadn’t even thought of when he had first begun planning all of this, and most likely wouldn’t have thought it up at all until it had been brought up to him at a later point; which would have been too late by that point.

 Which drove into Harry’s mind the fact that he really wouldn’t be able to survive whatever was going on by himself, and that it was a good thing he had found both Merle and Daryl before he had started this whole thing out. As he knew things would be a whole lot worse for him in the long run if they weren’t there.

It also made Harry realize that in the long run he was most likely going to need more people in his life than just the two brothers. As despite how much they may wish it otherwise, between the three of them they didn’t cover all the needed skills to best survive; at least not in the best sense of the word.

 But as of now Harry really didn’t have anyone else he could trust enough to allow them in as he had the both Merle and Daryl. Harry also knew that in the future that it wouldn’t only be his trust the future members of their group was going to have to earn, to get a place within the tent, but both Daryl and Merles as well. Something that would make the task of finding future members of the group just that much harder as those two trusted even less then Harry did at times.

Shaking his head, to clear it as Harry knew that now wasn’t the time to think such heavy thoughts, and it wasn’t like they had really ran into any other survivors out there, so there really wasn’t a point in thinking like that; at least not yet.

 So instead Harry began to think back to the other half of the field they had worked on; and had just recently finished for the time being. Or to be more specific, he began to thing on the other animals that were now on what he had taken to calling the farm half of the room.  

Which is where the animals they had managed to save from the different farms they had traveled passed. Most of which had either been abandoned and left there to die, or if not that were just about to get attacked walkers; which at one point had most likely been the owners, and family, of said farms.  

But being able to stop them had save the animals in question had made Harry grateful for the fact he had magic in the first place otherwise in several cases they would have to ignore the animals in question. As there would be no point in saving them as they’d have no place to actual place said animals. That or said animals would have been left as live bait to keep said walkers off their tails; Harry wasn’t sure which would have been worse for him.

These animals where keep separate from the rest, closer to where the farm was, as these were more domesticated animals and were used to being on farm land. Not to mention they were animals Harry really wanted to be closer at hand considering Harry at the time could get more things off them alive instead of dead; unlike most of the other animals on the other side of the lake.

These animals in question were quite few different ones. Starting first with two milking cows that Harry had set up in a fenced in grass area for the time being. With another portion of the fence they were in, yet still separated at the same time, having a calming potion drugged bull in it. A fence that Harry had made sure to key in several cleaning runes into it, to care for the cow pies he knew would be coming. 

Not to mention he also made sure have a ward  around the Bull part of the fence to keep it as calm as possible and to make it if the bull did charge it wouldn’t be able to get out of said fence it was in. As Harry, at the prompting of Merle, had placed several different spells to make sure if the Bull in question did start to charge the fence that said fence would be unbreakable. While at the same time would knock the bull out if it tried; like a slightly more powerful electric fence.

 Then there were three pigs they had rescued, which they had actual almost been too late to do, as the owners of the farm had turned walker and had already eaten eight of the pigs that had been there. While the ones Harry had managed to rescue, while both Merle and Daryl had destroyed to walkers in question, had been trapped firmly in the corner of the fence that had once housed them.

What they had managed to rescue was three different pigs, all of varies ages. With the older of the two being around the same age and being two female pigs. While on the other hand the youngest, barely in adulthood, was male. Luckily all the pigs in question didn’t need to be suckled or needed a bottle and could eat the feed Harry had also managed to steal from the farm in question alongside the pigs; seeing as the people on the farm weren’t going to use it anyway.

Not to mention having something similar such as food seemed to help the pigs in question calm down, even if they did seem to stick to each other and take a sense of both comfort and safety from their fellow pigs more than anything else. Fortunately, while a first they had been utterly terrified when ever any human came close to them, they had gotten used to Daryl, Merle and Harry; at least enough so they didn’t squeal in pure terror every time they came close to them.

 That being said, when it came to the pigs in question, they were all placed together in their own a pinned in area. As like the cows Harry didn’t want to chance them escaping; especially considering one of the females was already pregnant.  Had actually been pregnant when they had rescued her.

Something Harry was grateful that he already knew how to care for, at least for the most part, or else things would be a lot worse off for him. Even if he did wish he had someone else to help him through things like that, as why he had taken care of animal’s birth before he did it with someone else at his side to make sure he was doing it correctly at that time.

Though at the same time even if did wish he had help, he also knew that it would be easier for him then it would be for anyone else without magic. As unlike them Harry had lots of different spells and rune work to help with the care of animals like both pigs and cows. And that wasn’t only when it came to things like feeding or helping animals give birth.

Not that the pigs and cows where the only animals they had managed to safe from the farms they had passed. Seeing as most people either died on the farms in question or fled taking only the bare necessary with them as the did. Leaving the animals either eaten by their owners or if not that to starve to death as very few people actually took the time to free the animals in question before they had fled.

Because of this Harry, Daryl and Merle, also managed to grab, a female goat, and three sheep, sadly all female but at the same time Daryl swore that one of them was pregnant at the moment; so if that was true it’d be a big plus. Especially if the sheep in question gave birth to a male; which for at least a little while could be used to breed further sheep in the future.

 Not only that but they now also had a chicken coop, one Merle had built himself to house the six chicken and one muted rooster, that they found at one house. That is after Daryl figured the only reason that they were still alive by the time their group had been able to find them was because the previous owners of the rooster in question had done something so that the rooster couldn’t crow any longer. Making it so it wasn’t able to attract any walkers to it with said crowing.

However, with these chickens, and all of the other animals they had managed to find during their travels.  Ended up meaning that at the moment, Harry, Merle, and Daryl with all the hard working they had been doing for the last week now had a rather renewable source of water, fruit, milk, eggs, meat and even wool. All things they knew would be more valuable than gold had been in the near future.

                On top of that they had also gotten started on the farm Harry had wanted to put on the other half of the field; near the farm animals that they had.  Giving the three of the chance of future vegetables on top all the other supplies. Even if it may take a while for them to actual get them seeing as the vegetables had just been planted.  

Harry had even used his magic to set up a greenhouse of sorts that he was going to use grow his potion ingredients in. As he had found that the fresher the plants used in potions the stronger the potion was, and while he may not be able to replace the more animal-based ingredients easily; there were many different potions made purely from plants. A lot that would be helpful in the future as most healing and different cleaning potions were mainly plant based to begin with.

Not to mention after deciding that at the moment they couldn’t really do anything else for the field they had been working on; besides give it time. Both Daryl and Merle had gone with Harry to go through all the things he had stocked up in his tent. Some of which Harry had made sure to give to the two brothers so they could have the necessary supplies they needed on him while they weren’t in the tent with him.

Seeing as like Harry both brothers would rather be overprepared then under, and as such still went hunting, still went on supply runs, and still continued to stock up on anything that could prove to be even the slightest bit helpful in the future. More so no the ever before because now they actual had the help of magic to make it so supplies didn’t go bad, didn’t break, or even weigh them down so much; like they would have otherwise.

What Harry had given the two brothers was, well first he had given each of them their own magical weightless expanding bag to hold everything they needed. Something the two brothers had been wary about first but after hearing what they could do eagerly grabbed them; not giving a damn about charity or anything that as it was about survival. Not to mention, it wasn’t charity considering just how much both Daryl and Merle had helped Harry since he had first met them.

 The bags in question were the type that slung on the persons side and were the type that were usually used in hunting; so they wouldn’t get in the way for either brother. And in those bags Harry got them to pack in quite a bit of different things that they all felt they would need if things took a turn for the worst and the three somehow got separated.

Which with that in mind, Harry made sure the first thing he had them pack away being one of the largest medical kits he had; one for each of them.  Along with several potions Harry knew would work on Squibs all of them geared towards healing in one way or another. Something after some grumbling about not needed a mother, and clucking like a hen from Merle, both brothers quickly did.

 Then after he made sure the two had those medical supplies, he also made sure that they also had a good chunk of weapons on them at all times, something they had had only been to happy to go along with, as they knew just how important weapons were.

This which included several of the guns he had grabbed over the years, as well as the bullets that came with them. Then there two each of the large blades he had gotten from the time he had been in the forging villages; along with matching four smaller daggers that went with the blades in questions.

 After those both brothers, without any urging needed also took several different supplies that could be used to keep all the weapons they had gotten in top condition. Making Harry rather happy, even as he grabbed one of the swords he had gotten and strapped in on his back beside his bow; after all he felt he needed a closer distance weapon as well. One that he would be keeping out at all times as well.

After making sure that they were armed and prepared to help themselves if they did get injured Harry also got them to pack food, water and the things necessary to prepare said food or drinks. By this Harry meant both him and the Dixon brothers made sure to grab plenty of both food and water to store in their bags.  With the majority of which that the brother grabbed being things that they could take out without being too suspicious and were nonperishable goods. Such as can goods, like soup, vegetables and fruits. Along with granola bars, ramen, smaller bags of rice, and then several bottles of water; along with a pot to cook in if they needed it.

On top of this they added a several things that would be a bit more suspicious to anyone who wasn’t in the known about magic and the wonders of preservation charms. Which is to say they also add bread, milk, eggs, fresh meat, as well as several things of fresh fruit under preservation charms. Which Harry knew they would eat when there wasn’t anyone else around them; to avoid questions they wouldn’t answer.

And that was just what they had grabbed from the stuff they had on hand at the farm. What they had also grabbed from the storage, was sodas, beer, several things of chocolate as well as a couple things of instant coffee. Along several other things they hadn’t thought they would get a chance to try again considering the world seemed to be ending. Things that Harry felt in the future some people might actual kill to get.

Then as a just in case, as every single one of the members of there group, be it Merle, Daryl or Harry himself, had always learned to prepare for the worst. They packed away everything else that they felt could been needed if something did come up. This was things like several pairs of clothes each for them. And this was clothes for both warmer weather as well as the cooler weather that they all knew was going to be coming their way sooner or later.

On top of this they also had two pairs of boots each in the bags; as they knew and shared the importance of good foot ware with Harry.  They then added their old tents into their bags, along with several other vital camping gear such as flints, thick thermal blankets, several packs of matches to go along with the flints they had. Before added a long cord of rope each, not to mention some magical protected and reinforced Tarps. Seeing as even when the world hadn’t gone to hell, Ropes and tarps where things that could be lifesaving; if used right.

Then there were the Lanterns and flashlights that were added to the bag next. As while light might attract walkers to them, not being able to see if walkers were around you was that much worse. So, the light was needed, especially when you consider just how dark it would get now that there wasn't cities or electricity to lighten places up. Though at the same time all three of them knew that the lights would have to be used with care, as they were pretty much calling cards informing anyone who may be looking that someone was out there.

 The three of them made sure that they all bags like this because they all knew that there was a chance that they may get separated from each other and Harry wanted to make sure that both Merle and Daryl had had supplies on the chance that that did happen. Both because they had helped him so much, and because they had grown on him quite a while, as he did feel like he could trust them with his life; despite how short a period they had known each other for.

 Besides each one of them felt better when they knew that the were at least partially prepared for what may come their way. Though at the same time considering just what kind of safety Harry’s tent offered the three of them, they weren’t that eager to leave that behind; so would be doing their best to not get separated to begin with.

At the same time if they did end up being separated both brothers felt a little better with the bags they now had, not to mention the fact that Harry swore he would be attempting to make the tents they had similar to what his was.

Even if at the moment he didn’t know how to completely do everything his tent did have. Mainly only the expansion charms, the runes that would let it have water, stay heated and a few of the protection wards Harry’s had. Which despite how powerful Harry was wouldn’t be as strong as the ones Harry had on his tent because they wouldn’t be goblin made. Though they would be pretty close considering the sheer amount of magic Harry could put into the wards in question. Though doing so would leave Harry drained and unable to use his magic for several days; so that wouldn’t be happening until they all felt safe enough to stop moving for more than a week.

 Besides it wasn’t like Harry couldn’t afford to spare any of these things he gave to the others. Especially as they were some of the few people he had learned to trust, and at that trusted him in return; at least to a degree that Harry wasn’t afraid they’d betray him.

Not that they had any reason to do so at the moment, as Harry felt they wouldn’t betray him until he did something that betrayed them first. Say what you will about the Dixon brother’s but once you earned their hard-earned trust, you’d keep it until you do something to loss it.

 And again, it wasn’t like it was hurting Harry in the least bit to give them the things he did. Seeing as Harry found that after sorting everything he had gathered throughout a several year period was that he had a lot more things then he had originally believed he had; a lot of which was several items of the same thing. And that was when you didn’t consider the fact that Harry could very easily magic a copy of any item he had. As long as it wasn’t a food of some sort as magic wasn’t able to create food of any sort.  

In fact, by the time the group of three had finished going through everything they had, as Harry had no intentions of not sharing with the brothers who had already done so much to help him already. Not to mention said brothers had already started to add the supplies they had gathered among everything Harry already had; knowing without the words that Harry thought all his supplies theirs as well.

 In the end all the supplies Harry had stocked up on was so numerous that they even after they had gone through it all and had it all neatly organized into different piles. Everything that he had still filled one of the storage rooms that was expanded to the max. And that was from top to bottom as well as side to side packed.

When it came to just what Harry had well, it’d be easy to say he could fill stores like Walmart with all he did have; and then most likely still have more supplies to spare. Well, except for electronics seeing as Harry hadn’t gotten any thing like that seeing as he knew magic didn’t work well around electric items.

While strangely enough it worked pretty well when it came to battery operated items; as long as no one tried to use magic directly on said items that is. Unless certain runes had been carved into the items in question to allow them to accept the magic in question that is. Something Harry had been, and still was, working on.

Still the supplies that Harry now had was now currently divided in to four main categories. One being food and water, the second being clothes and shoes, the third being weapons while the final category being only what the group decided to call the others; which was a combination of everything that didn’t fall in the other categories.

In the first category of food and water, Harry was happy to say that he felt he had enough to feed everyone in Hogwarts for an entire year. And that was considering the fact that Hogwarts pretty much had an all you can eat buffet every time they feed anyone meant that there was plenty of food saved up. Not only that but Harry was also included the drinks he had in there as well.

Considering the fact that not only did Harry have stack after stack of cases of water bottles or jugs of water, but he also had case after case of drinks like butterbeer or fire whisky. Alongside box after box filled with canned soda, that was in itself alongside the large litter bottles of soda he also had. Which were all under charms to keep them as fresh as possible. 

Harry had also included the different unopen drink mixes he had in this, as Harry had boxes of instant coffee, lemonade mix, as well as at least a hundred different Kool-Aid mixes. Honestly looking at all the food and drinks he had Harry felt like he was staring in an overly packed storage from one of the largest supermarkets out there.

 Not only that but Harry also had the ingredients to make other food as well. Things like flour, sugar, baking powder, salt, brown sugar and everything like that.  Meaning that as long as he had his tent, and the stove inside it, Harry could very easy replace anything he did decide to make use of. Especially as Harry really knew how to cook as he had spent nearly his entire life doing so for his so-called family.

That is to say Harry had so much food and water, both perishable and under several different preservation spells, as well as nonperishable, that he knew there was no chance in hell he was going to run out of food anytime soon; even if the majority of that was because of the spells he had keep said food in the best condition.

 Because even if he didn’t want to admit it the majority of the food in question that he did have was utterly perishable, like meats, bread and other similar things. Food that most other people wouldn’t have been able to save as long as he had been able to. And that considering the fact nearly half the meat in question had been meat he had hunted down for food. Meaning he knew that without his magic, he wouldn’t have as nearly as much as he did and would most likely be as despite as everyone else was when it came to having food.

Harry figured he had gotten the majority of this during the time he had been pretty much emptying on the mom and pop shops he found that had been going out of business because of the bigger business around them. Bigger business that soon found themselves robbed not long after if Harry found out they had been running the others out of business purposely or just spitefully; so a good deal also came from that as well.

Which made Harry wonder if he should now feel guilty about the fact he had utterly emptied out those stores when he robbed them. Because by doing so he had taken out supplies other people most likely now urgently needed now. That is, he did wonder that, before Harry shrugged and figured that most of those people in question didn’t survive the first wave of the walking dead virus anyway, and the fact he’d be putting whatever had stolen to good use anyway. So, he shouldn’t bother thinking about the maybes and what ifs or he’d drive himself insane.

When it came to the second category of clothes and shoes, this was another category that had more than plenty in it; not to mention it was clothing from all over the world. And at the same time, it was one of the categories that earned Harry some very strange looks from both Merle and Daryl. Especially as they saw just what was in this category. At least until Harry explained the fact how he had gotten a lot of the clothes and shoes in question.

Both from the stores he had emptied because they had reminded him of his now dead family, about the supermarket he had pretty much emptied after he had stolen everything from them after meeting the owner.

 Not to mention the fact he and traded several things in many of the different villages he had gone through during his travels.  Trades which Harry had done because the fact he had been interested in the item in question and because he felt he would be able to trade it for something more valuable to him at a later date in in travels; which obviously hadn’t happened yet.

Because of all of this when it came to said clothes, as well as the shoes, Harry found himself having enough to easily open a large clothing store if he wanted to. With different types of clothing from all over the world, for both genders and for most ages as well.

 Which was one of the main reason Harry had gotten such looks from the two brothers to begin with. Seeing as Harry had both female, as well as baby clothing, for all seasons on top of the more masculine clothing that both Merle and Daryl had expected him to have. Which they found really odd as Harry had no reason what so ever to have either female or children’s clothing to begin with.

 Though on that note when it did come to female clothes Harry didn’t have really dressy female clothes, or many dresses in the female side of the clothing for that matter. Though there were a couple of looser summer dresses in there, alongside several lovely Kimonos.

Instead Harry mainly had, different types of pants, or shorts, geared to the more feminine gender along with t-shirts, long sleeved shirts and sweaters. With a few skirts, leggings, and tights thrown in there.

Not to mention he also had, to his utter embarrassment as he hadn’t even noticed he had added them to the bag, after he most likely stole them from certain stores, undergarments as well as different types of nightwear. Included things such as bras, underwear of varying types and the far more acceptably things like socks.

The same could be said for the shoes that Harry had as well. He really didn’t have any of what most would consider those high heeled death traps. As Harry honestly so no point in them, even before the world had gone to hell.  Instead Harry mainly had different types of sneakers or hiking boots that were made for both male and females.

 In fact, most of the shoes Harry had were mainly made with either running or hiking in mind. Made with survival in mind for that matter. Or at least most of them were, Harry did find he also had a couple pairs of very comfortable flipflops as well as several different types of slippers; in both genders.

 Something that all the clothes, as well as shoes, in question, be they male, female, children’s or even babies, had in common between them was that they all had ranged for different types of weather. Meaning that Harry, when it came to clothes, was prepared for any type of weather that may come their way; something Harry was grateful for. As he knew what it was like to wear clothes that weren’t suited for the weather around them and he never really wanted to do so again. T-shirt were not made for winter in the least bit; especially not overly large hole filled t-shirts at that. 

As for the third category, when it comes to weapon, this was the groups favorite pile to go through. Or at least the one that was getting the most use at the time considering that at the moment the three where simply hunting and eating the hunts instead of the food they currently had stored.

After all, if they save the stuff they had now for later, when it was needed and when hunting was no longer an option. As everything was either hiding for the winter or had already been eaten by the walkers that would eventual make their way through said forest looking for prey of they own. Even if they all knew the chance of them actually running out of food was really low; they all wanted to make sure if they had to the food in question could last years. Seeing as neither, Harry or the Dixon brothers thought that what was going on, was going to stop any time soon.

Which meant that at the moment the weapons were getting the most use, both for hunting animals and as well as taking out the for now very few walkers that were making their way through the woods the three were currently traveling through.

Sadly, when it came to weapons while they did have a lot it was one of the smaller, if not the smallest category out of everything. But when you consider just how much was in every other category there was in the things they had, Harry figured that wasn’t necessary a bad thing as they still had a lot of different types of weapons.

Especially when you consider the fact that Harry had figured he was fascinated by all types of blades pretty earlier on in his earlier travels and usually got at least one type of weapon in everyone of his stops around the world.

Not to mention the fact Harry had taken all the weapons he had in all his family vaults when he originally left the wizarding world. Which when you consider that all of said families were all ancient ones and were ones around during times where weapons were regularly used alongside magic, meant Harry had quite a number of different weapons on his side. Both magical as well as mundane.

This meant that when it came to the weapons he had, Harry had, plenty of different types of blades. Ranging from daggers, short swords, katannas, a bastard sword that Harry now had on his back at all times. Along with a good number of other one handed or even two-handed swords.

 In fact, once counted Harry had over a hundred different types of blades, and that wasn’t including the numerous amount of throwing daggers or even Kunis he currently had. Which Harry, as well as Daryl had shown to be rather skilled in when it came to actually throw them and hitting dead center. Which Harry figured was helped by the fact they already had good hand eye coordination due to the bow and arrow they both regularly used.

On top of that Harry also had several different guns, of varies sizes from hand guns, to guns like snipper guns; which Harry would freely admit he had stolen from the back of one of the more heavily guarded stores he had robbed.  All with cases of bullets that go with them.

Though as the same time while he did have a selection of guns it was not nearly as many as he had blades. As Guns hadn’t fascinated Harry as much as the blades did. Not to mention the guns weren’t an unlimited source of protection as Harry knew that the bullets in said guns could run out rather quickly.

Though at the time Harry was rather happy that his magic could copy the bullets; even if it was rather draining to do so as despite how they looked the bullets where a rather difficult to copy. And when he did so he could only do so many at a time. So, it was something he couldn’t do all that often.

Nor did he really want to as Harry would freely admit while they were helpful, extremely so at times, he honestly didn’t like using the guns nearly as much as the blades he had. Not to mention he wasn’t nearly as skilled in them as he was with his blades or bow and arrows.

Speaking of his Bow and Arrow, Harry also had some weapons that didn’t qualify as either blades or guns; like his bow and arrow set. Seeing as several places he had gone hadn’t used blades or guns as weapons. But still at the same time fascinated Harry enough that he had gotten the weapons in question while learning the bare basics about said weapons. These weapons weren’t just cool looking but functional; as they were weapons not toys. But at the same time, unless he took some serious time to learn how to use them Harry didn’t seem them being very helpful in what was currently going on. Well, besides his bow and arrow set that is.

These weapons in question were things such as several different spear of varying lengths, two large battle axes, a chained scythe, as well as a full-length grim reaper like scythe; that Harry was seriously debating learning how to use just for the irony of it all.

Then there was the stranger and more questionable weapons such as a bladed whip, a giant boomerang like weapon, giant hammers, and large battle fan. All really interesting to look and attention grabbing but useless unless someone was highly skilled with said weapons, which Harry, nor either brother really was.  Making it so the weapons in question really wasn’t helpful in the current situation.

Though Merle did look rather interested in learning more on the battle axe/hammer combination Harry had. Which given Merle’s nature Harry was really tempted to let the man just have, as he could really see him getting close and personal with any walkers he came a crossed. And then successfully escaping them all after he crushed them all under said axe/hammer combination. Yes, Harry could really see the man getting highly skilled with said weapon in a short period of time.

 At the same time, because he was beginning to general care about the man in question, and seeing him as both a friend as well as someone he could trust to cover his back Harry didn’t want the man to use the weapon in question until he got a little more practice with it; which meant for the time being until the found a place where they all wanted to stop at it wasn’t going to happen. Though Merle was going to get that weapon, one way or another, he just needed to get a place where he could get used to the weight of said weapon.

At the same time even with the weapons he wasn’t sure were going to be helpful in the long run, Harry did feel safer knowing he had said weapons to begin with. As even having a weapon that might be pretty useless was better than being completely unarmed altogether. As worse came to worse the weapon in question could be used to slow whatever was chasing you by throwing it at them.

Best yet, all of these weapons in question were all things he had after he had supplied both Daryl as well as Merle with the weapons they wanted; well besides the one weapon Merle was still eyeing.  Meaning at the moment the trio in the tent had plenty of weapons to defend themselves with.

Then the final category of everything else, that didn’t fall into the other categories. Which because it included so many different things was actually the largest category out of all the others. This category included things such as all the medical supplies he had gotten over the year. Which now that Harry looked at it, looked like he had enough to supply a hospital. Something Merle joked to him about, wondering aloud if Harry really felt he was that clumsy.

At least he did until he found a little bit more about Harry’s past and then he didn’t joke about it anymore only respected the fact Harry wants to be so prepared. A respect that Harry noticed that Daryl seemed to give him as well, and at the same time a respect that made Harry wonder if the two brothers had suffered something similar to what he had during his childhood. Not that he asked, as he knew his child wasn’t something, he himself wanted to talk about; so why would others want to if he didn’t.

Not only were they medical supplies in this section but there was also, things like toilet paper as Harry really didn’t want to make a mistaken with a poison oak leaf, thank you very much; he’d seen it happen and didn’t want to have that happen to him. That being said Harry had a full wall of nothing but toilet paper to stop that. Which was something Merle seemed to find utterly hilarious for some reason; while Daryl not so much.

There were also things such as Bathing supplies, such as soaps, shampoos, conditioner as well as toothpaste, mouthwash and toothbrushes. As Harry knew from person experiences how filthiness could make you more likely to catch an illness of some sort. And that by being clean you could prevent yourself from being sick. On that note, he also had tons of medicine for colds and other such things. Both magical as well as muggle made medicine; which he put mainly with the other medical supplies he had.

There was also a good amount of survival gear in this part of the room, with things such as, rope, which could be used for tying things down, escaping places, climbing down or up places. Something that harry had felt would be good if he ever needed to escape somewhere.

He also had night vision goggles, several pairs that Harry had actually gotten to see if he could find a way to work them on magic. Which was how Harry had learned that in some case runes could be used on battery operated items. As when it came to the night vison goggles, he had rather successfully in adapting them to magic. As he had managed to make it so the goggles in question could all be repaired by magic, was powered by a magical rune, and could now work on land as well as underwater.

There were also several pairs of Binoculars that Harry had gotten during his travels, something he had actually been talked into getting during his hunting trip with several others, and something Harry had gotten more than one of as he didn't want to need them and have the only pair he had be broken. Because yes, Harry knew his luck and yes, he tried his best to be prepared for when it took a turn for the worse. Something that had actual saved his life quite a few times now.

 In fact, Harry had gotten quite a bit of things in the beginning after getting suggestions from others. And then more himself as he learned about what was best type of survival gear to have during your travels.

This included Several boxes of both flints as well as matches because Harry knew that there would be times that he wasn't able to use his magic to light a fire, and he wanted to be prepared for that as possible. Something that had proven useful to Harry as he did have to use the flints to start fires in the past. As there had been several times during his travels when a hiker stumbled on his camp before in the past; and he hadn’t been able to use magic to lit the fires he needed then because of that.

 Not only that but this category also had thing like shovels and other farming gear that he had grabbed off the abandon farms they had passed; alongside the animals they had managed to save. Most of which Harry debated leaving on the farm they now had before deciding that for the moment it was all good where it was. As at least now they knew exactly where it was if they did need it.

The next things they had sorted out, and stored, in the last category was the baby supplies he had gotten from the baby and me store he had bought out. This included things such as baby carriages, what looked like baby backpacks of some sort, strollers, crib, soft baby blankets, bottles, baby bathtub and plenty of both baby formula as well as food. Not to mention several different baby toys made for teething or bathing. Anything that had been in the store, that was needed for taking care of a baby, was now sorted away and stored with all the other baby supplies.

Then as there some of the smaller, but no less numerous, things he had grabbed to use to fight off boredom while he had nothing to do. This was things such as a lot of fictional books, several puzzles with different levels of difficulty. As well as coloring books, notebooks, art supplies, such as such as pens pencils, paints and markers, all things Harry hadn’t actually even used yet despite having for over a year.

Then there was the wood carving supplies that he had grabbed from the art community as he had wanted to learn more about it. Which was something he noticed Daryl looked really interesting in. which made Harry wonder if Daryl knew how to carve wood and if so if he would be willing to teach him more about it. Because Harry got the feeling that Daryl was good at wood carving.

Maybe if Harry taught Daryl to make potions in return for teaching him more about wood carving, he’d be more interested in teaching him in return? Because Harry knew Squibs like both Merle and Daryl were able to make potions. And potions seemed like something the two would be interesting in learning how to make as potions was a valuable skill to have; especially in times like this. Not to mention Harry got the feeling that Daryl had the patients and skills needed to be good at potions. Something Harry swore he’d bring up to both brothers at a later point; rather Daryl wanted to teach him more on wood carving or not.

After the art supplies had been put away there were the more outer door supplies Harry had. Which included things like Bikes, skateboards, his boat, fishing poles, fishing nets, and hunting snares. As well as several different magical adjusted hiking bags; some Harry had made himself. Along with swiss army knives, compasses, flashlights, lanterns as well as several pots and pans.

 At the same time all these supplies, as well as the fact he had two different people he could trust around him, remind Harry of all the good fortune had. Something that was actually making Harry feel rather hopeful for their future; for once.

However, because of what he knew about his luck Harry was feeling rather nervous because he was wondering when the other shoe was going to drop. Because so far things had been going rather well for them; at least considering just what was going on around them.

Meaning sooner or later it would have to come crashing down on their heads. And sure enough, at least in Harry’s head, soon after they had gotten everything temporarily settled in what was now the three of theirs tent. Things started to go bad and seemed to get worse from there.

In fact, it all started to happen after the three of them had found a higher ground place to set up their newest temporary camp at. It was a place that had a rather large lake near it as well as plenty of forest to be hunting in, the only down side was it wasn’t too far away from a rather large city meaning they had to be wary about Walkers coming down from said city.

Which was why they had set up several different alerts around them to let them know if any walkers were coming their way; both magical as well as mundane. This was when Harry felt the luck they had been having so far turn for the worst as after one of the alert systems, several small bells tied around lower to the ground that would make enough noise to let anyone know that there was something coming this way, sounded off.

Causing all of them to jump and arm themselves. Seeing as that was the first, and admittedly weakest warning system they had. But at the same time something that had helped them several times before. So, it was one they always tried to put up when they were going to stay somewhere for more than a couple of days.

Only to find out, when they went to see just what was setting off said alarm system, that there was a group of people taking down the alarm system they had set up not even a day ago. Or to be more précises there was an older man wearing a police uniform of some sort, taking down the bells while a dark-haired woman and her preteen son watched him take everything down.  

This of course hadn’t gone over well with either Daryl or Merle whom had immediately demanded to know what they hell they thought they were doing. And the response to that had Harry’s own spine stiffening in response himself, as the one that Harry had eventual found out had been called, Shane had all but mockingly told the three.

“I’m taking down the dinner bells here. If you had any sense, you’d know sound attracts those monsters.” Then Harry watched as this Shane ignoring the fac that Harry, Daryl and Merle had been the original ones there, decided to attempt to take over the camping grounds that the three had been on.

Attempting as, when Shane tried to command either Harry, Daryl or Merle he found himself utterly ignored or if not that thrown straight on his ass. Before being told that they were here first, and there was no way in hell that any of them were going to listen to him. Though this didn’t stop Shane, or even the woman whom was apparently called Lori, from attempting to command them.

Starting first with the fact after seeing the camp that Daryl, Merle and Harry had already set up before they had even arrived, Lori tried to head straight in Harry tent. Saying something about how good it was to share supplies with others and how a real gentleman would let a lady like her have the safer, larger tent. Only for Daryl to step in front of said tent before Harry could do anything and tell Lori.

“Well good thing we’re not gentlemen isn’t it. There’s no way your getting in our tent. We don’t know you from any other jack or Jill out there and we don’t have to share anything of ours with ya.” After this was said Shane had attempted to muscle in by saying if they didn’t want to share, they didn’t have to stay.

Only to be brought up short both because it was pointed out the fact the three had been there first, and the fact the three where much better armed then he was, so there was no way he could force the three to actual leave if they didn’t want to. Something Merle seemed to take joy in as he regularly cleaned the rifle he had right in front of Shane and the others; from in front of the tent.

After that things only seemed to steadily get worse, with the only reason Daryl, Merle and Harry had even stayed where they were was because there were children in the camping spot now. That and the fact that none of the adults seemed to have even the slightest clue as to what to do now that they were in the wilds.

And by children, instead of the single child Carl like it had been at first, was because several more groups had joined the groups that were already there. As it seemed that this place was one of the more ideal camping grounds that was around this area. Something Harry had no idea about when they had first stopped there, otherwise they might not have stopped there to begin with.

These groups as Daryl, Merle, and Harry found out after observing them for a while, as they all seemed to be wary about actually introducing themselves to everyone else that was making camp there; at least in the beginning they were.

Well the second group that had joined them after Shane, Lori and her son Carl, had been A family of three called the Peleters. which consisted of Ed, the father, Coral the mother, and their preteen daughter Sophia. This was a group that had Harry Merle and Daryl spitting mad as it was very obvious that Ed was abusive to his wife, and because of the others the three couldn’t do anything do anything without scaring Coral away.

 Something the three didn’t want to do as they knew if Ed did decide to take off with both his wife and daughter, they would both most likely end up dead before the week was up. Either by walkers or by the hand of Ed himself.

 So, knowing this the three could only bit their tongues and wait for the opportune moment. While all the while doing what little they could to help both Carl and Sophia, as they subtly putting the fear of god in to Ed with a little help from magic.

The next group that had come was another group of three, though this group wasn’t an actual family but a group that had group together earlier for survival sakes. Well to be more precise two of them were related, being a pair of sisters, while the last was an older man whom seemed to be starting to see the two former sisters as almost his daughters; or something similar to that. The members of this group were called, Dale, whom was the eldest and only male of these particular group, Andrea who seemed to be the eldest sister and highly protective of her little sister, Amy; both who seemed to have a close bond with each other.

The next to come was a single man, whom to Harry seemed to actually be one of the more prepared out of everyone and seemed to be the one who had done regular supply runs. Something Harry could tell from the way he talked about how to get in and out of the city was knew by. At the same time this seemed to be one of the few out of everyone there that had gotten even a shiver of respect from the brothers he was traveling with; even if they didn’t visible show it much. This person was called Glenn.

After that there had been several other groups that had joined, and it was starting to become too crowded for Harry to be around them for long periods of time. Nor could he bring himself to care too much about any of the others as they were starting to blend together as Harry began to wonder why he was staying around this group. Especially as none of them seemed to have much of a survival instinct as they seemed to act like this whole thing was going to be over soon and treated what they were doing similar to a camping trip of some sort.

It was something that Harry could see was also starting to frustrate Merle, and Daryl as well. As they, along with him, had taken to going out on more and more hunting trips. Though at the same time the fact that they now seemed to be feeding all of the group with their hunting trips also seemed to contribute to the fact they were always constantly hunting.

Though they did have to always leave one of them with their tent as Lori had was always constantly trying to take it over and claim it as her’s for some reason or another. Not to mention Shane had attempt on more then one occasion to go inside the tent to claim all the supplies that were supposedly in it as a ‘group’ supplies. Which funnily enough were all with him, and he had complete control over all ‘group’ supplies.

Currently Harry had decided to pack up his tent and had gone with both bothers on a hunt. Not being able to bring himself to be around the rest of people crowding around the camping ground; feeling that if he did stay, he’d go insane.

Not only that but Harry also want to speak to the two brothers about a small idea he had; one that would hopeful give the three a small break from everything they had to do. Though he had to remind himself that the main reason he was still with the group was because of the children as he did so. As unfortunately Harry found himself falling back into his number state now that he was surrounded more and more people.

Once they were in the forest and far enough away from everyone else that they couldn’t be heard. Not that Harry thought they would as the rest of the group seemed to do what ever the could to avoid the three of them, despite the fact they most likely would be utterly starving if it had been for them. Still once they were a good distance from everyone else Harry turned to both Daryl and Merle before bringing up the plan he had. One that seemed to be one the brothers had as well if the looks on their face after Harry spoke meant anything.

“I think we should give the group some of our supplies. Just enough for the kids at the very least. We can act like we went on an exhausting supply run, where we just happened to happen on a hidden room or something like that and give them the supplies. Which should keep the group happy for a little while, giving us some time to actual rest of a bit. As well as perhaps work on the farm a little bit more to see how things are going on. Because if things keep going on the way they are with the group I swear I’m going to snap at them.”  This seemed to be something Daryl agreed with, while Merle simply snorted about a waste of supplies, but at the same time didn’t argue against it as Harry set up this tent once more so they could go with his plan.

So, knowing this both Harry and Daryl got to work with the supplies they had deiced to give the group. To do this both Harry and Daryl each grabbed one of the least magically adjusted bookbags that Harry had; which were only spelled to be slightly larger on the inside as well as a bit lighter then it would normal be.

Then begin to grab some supplies to give to them, supplies they’d tell the others they just happened to ‘find’ them, because of as right now there was no way Harry would trust anything of them with the fact he had magic. Not with the level of distrust or disgust they had been showing either him or the brothers he had been traveling with.

What ended up going in each of these bags was, well in Daryl’s bag he quickly decided to place food int here first. Knowing to grab things like several cans of soup, a few cans of fruit, ten cans of vegetables, five bags of beef jerky, a good fifteen bags of ramen, three boxes of shells and cheese, as well as a good fifteen bottles of water.

Then because he knew it’d soften some of the people toward them, not to mention save him some headaches in the early morning, Daryl also placed three containers of instant coffee in the bag as well.

By then the bag in question was starting to get pretty full so he decided to throw in a large container of oatmeal and container of honey to take up the rest of the room. Making the bag in question filled with nothing but food.

Seeing this Harry decided that since Daryl’s bag had nothing but food in it, his was going to have other necessary and if most of them were geared more towards the children of the group, well he always did have a softer spot for kids and it was the kids he was staying for anyway.

That being said, the things that Harry grabbed to put in the bag he had were, three thicker child size blankets, a small pink preteen fall jacket, followed by several blue and red teen sized hoodies. After that Harry grabbed a few fantasy books, five puzzles, a box of art supplies, a sketch book, several bottles of body wash, shampoo and conditioner, as well as various rolls of toilet paper. Then seeing that the bag was also getting rather full, grabbed one of the medium sized first aide kits he had; which was large enough that it actually hung a little out of the bag it was in.

Once he had all of these Harry both he and Daryl quickly headed out of the tent to join Merle. Whom had been waiting outside for them to make sure no one, be it walker or otherwise, was able to sneak up on them.

 As soon as they were out of the tent Harry quickly packed it back up. Before grabbing his weapons back up to go for the hunt they said they were going on to begin with. The meat from the hunt they were going, plus the bags they had should be enough to keep the others off their backs for at least the next two days; or at least Harry hoped it would.

Otherwise he might have to bring out some of the bigger things they had, like perhaps talking the brothers into taking one of the larger deer’s they had already hunted down, and preserved earlier, to the group in question.

Surely that keep them quite for a while, right? Especially if they just handed them the deer and told them to gut it themselves; since apparently Harry Daryl and Merle weren’t doing anything to help the group anyway. At least according to the whining Lori did to Shane, with them in clear hearing distance, they weren’t.


End file.
